passé oublié
by djoulia
Summary: la rencontre entre un jeune... un jeune quoi en faite? une amitié entre un personnage principal et un personnage inventé, ils vont tous faire pour l'aider à recouvrer ses souvenirs, serrai-ce une question de vie ou de mort?
1. l'inconnu

Jeune inconnu.

La première fois que je les ai vus, c'était aux abords de la ville de Seattle, je m'étais retirer assez loin dans la forêt, là ou commence une ligner de montagne. J'étais faible ne voulant plus vivre ainsi, la seule chose que je me rappelais de mon existence était la peine et la souffrance. Je n'avais plus ni famille (enfin je crois) ni amis (si j'en avais eu…) ma tête ressemblais a se grand désert ou je ne savais comment j'avais atterris quelque temps plus tôt, vide désespérément vide. Je ne sais pas la date de se jour, je ne savais rien rien du tout.

Depuis combien de temps j'errais ? A se moment la je ne le savais pas encore, mais ma vie allais changer du tout au tout, et tout sa grâce a eux.

Ils se rassemblèrent cachant en leurs centre une humaine, qui me fixai avec un air que je ne reconnu pas tout de suite, de la peur, non, de la curiosité, légère cependant, non un chagrin se reflétais dans ses yeux, mais pourquoi, en quelque seconde je sus que se que je voyais dans ses yeux étais le reflet de mon propre regard. Puis je me suis tourné tour à tour vers chacun de ses visages qui me fixait intensément, il y avait trois femmes et quatre hommes tout aussi inhumains que moi et en leurs centre cette humaine qui me fixai toujours. Mais ils étaient différents des vampires que j'avais déjà pu rencontrer, ils avaient les yeux couleur dorée et non cramoisie. Se détail m'étonna au plus au point, je ne comprenais pas en quoi il différait des autres de leur espèce.

La brune, qui avait les cheveux cours en épis, était figée ces comme si elle regardait dans le vide et son visage n'exprimais rien. Une autre brune, elle, me contemplait et me souris tendrement, se qui me troubla. La blonde me dévisageais et alternativement dévisageais son voisin le plus proche, et de loin le plus imposant, celui-ci fit de même, puis me demanda en me montrant l'humaine du doigt si j'avais un petit creux, sa phrase achever il m'adressa un sourire qui sans que je puisse me l'expliquer me réchauffa le cœur. Le blond crollée me fit un peu peur avec toute ses marques de morsures sur son visage et son cou, pourtant il m'observa et dans ses yeux je perçu des milliers de questions mais il ne dégageait aucune hostilité. Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés m'examinait comme s'il était en grande discussion avec moi je fronçai les sourcils. Enfin le dernier se rapprocha et me dit d'une voix calme

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

…. (Je ne répondis pas tout de suite réfléchissant à la question pauser) le garçon aux cheveux cuivrée répondit a ma place.

- Il ne se souvient pas de son nom… en faite il ne se souvient de rien du tout.

La j'avoue ne pas avoir compris. Les autres le regardèrent perplexe mais il confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Est tu blessé ? me demanda l'homme qui m'avait déjà parlé.

Je lui fis non de la tête, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Je m'appelle Carlisle, et voici ma famille Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, ma femme Esmé, Alice et Bella.

Je fis un signe de tête pour les saluer, aucun son n'arrivais à sortir de ma gorge, j'étais trop faible, de un parce que je mourrais littéralement de faim, de deux je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas fermé l'œil, et de trois je m'inquiétais de tout ses visages inconnu tourner vers moi.

Carlisle (si j'ai bien retenu son prénom) me tendis une main pour m'aider à me relever, je regardais celle-ci avec appréhension. Puis scrutais son regard pour essayer de voir se qu'y se cachait derrière cette invitation, ne voyant rien de préoccupant je mis ma main dans la sienne, sa peau était agréable au toucher. Une fois relever il regardait la ou je m'étais tenu un dixième de seconde auparavant. Suivant son regard je vis une tache de sang assez conséquente. Rapidement je relevais la tête mais mon sang apparemment n'avait pas défait sur eux.

Sans me demander mon avis il regarda mon bas du dos rougis et me dis

- Ca dois te faire souffrir vu la plait que tu as, comment est-ce arriver ?

Je cherchais dans ma mémoire brumeuse la raison de cette blessure, ne m'en souvint pas pour autant.

- Désolé mais je n'en sais strictement rien ça ne doit pas être bien grave cependant, je ne la sens même pas.

- Je suis médecin accepterais tu de venir avec nous a la maison pour que je te soigne ? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps puis après si tu veux t'en allez personne ne te retiendra, par contre si tu désires en profiter pour te rafraîchir et dormir dans un bon lit nous serons heureux de t'accueillir pour la nuit.

J'eu du mal a prendre cette décision, je me battais contre mon envie folle de les suivre et de comprendre leur style de vie, voir leur habitat, connaitre chacun d'eux un peu plus que sur un simple regard, et l'envie de me sauver de ne pas me retourner et d'oublier cette rencontre qui, sans que je me l'explique, avait déjà changer un petit quelque chose en moi, mais dans leurs attitudes tout me donnais envie de croire que je pouvais leurs faire confiance, s'est alors que j'accepta leurs proposition.

Nous marchâmes à pas lent depuis quelques temps déjà quand je sentis mes forces m'abandonner, j'avais les jambes lourdes, et l'estomac dans les talons, j'étais épuiser autant physiquement que moralement. Je sentis une petites pressions se glisser autour de ma hanche j'eu un mouvement de recule puis regarda a ma gauche c'était le jeune garçon aux cheveux de cuivre… Edward me souvenais-je j'aurais aimé me dégager, mais j'étais tellement soulager de l'appui qu'il m'apporta que je n'en fis rien. Il raffermit ça prise, je le fixais incertain (mon manque d'énergie se lisait-elle si facilement sur mon visage ?) quand je me rendis compte que nous avions cessé de bouger je détournais le regard. Cet a se moment que je m'aperçu qu'il manquait deux personnes de leur famille, l'humaine et la petite brune aux cheveux cours. Pourquoi sont-elles parties serais-ce a cause de moi ? Comment arrivaient-ils à rester dans une ville assez longtemps que pour y prendre résidence ? Et leurs yeux, pourquoi était-il d'une autre teinte que les autres vampires ? Comment arrivaient-ils a ne pas centre tué aussi nombreux qu'ils étaient ? Et l'humaine que faisait-elle avec eux ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur ? Peut-être ne s'avait-elle pas qui ils étaient ? Non elle devait sûrement le savoir.

A se moment il interrompit mes réflexions :

- Je leur ai dit de partir car même si je sais que tu ne nous veux aucun mal, ont ne connaît pas encore tes réactions. Nous ne nous nourrissons que de sang animal, nous sommes végétariens en quelque sorte (il eu un petit rire bref) c'est pour cela que nous pouvons nous installées pour une période beaucoup plus longue que ceux de notre espèce, ont est une famille unie, comme tu as pu le constaté, nous avons un lien très fort, et comme le sang animal à remplacer le sang humain dans nos vie, nous sommes moins sur la défensive et les sentiments ne sont plus voilée par la soif dévorante. L'humaine, Bella me rappela t-il, sait pertinemment qui nous sommes (il leva les yeux au ciel) elle est … ma petite amie, et la meilleure amie d'Alice, elle n'a jamais eu peur de nous, enfin de notre famille du moins.

- Mais comment… (Je le regardais avec des yeux rond la bouche grande ouverte, je me ressaisi avec beaucoup de difficulté je dois dire).

- Je suis désolé mais tu avais tellement de questions dans la tête que je n'ai pas pu m'empêché d'y répondre. Je sais lire dans les pensé me dit-il les sourcils légèrement froncé et les muscles bandé il avait sûrement peur de ma réaction après cette déclaration.

- C'est assez déroutant mais pratique lui répondis-je en souriant. Je croix que je n'ai plus de questions pour l'instant, a si peut-être une, somme nous bientôt arrivée ?

Il se détendit et me fit grâce d'un large sourire.

- Bientôt, regarde au bout du chemin tu devrais déjà voire le début de la propriété.

Il pointa un doigt vers le nord et je sentais déjà sous mes pieds le tracée de se chemin. Relevant la tête, je découvris effectivement que les arbres s'écartaient légèrement, que les herbes hautes et les fougères étaient éparpiller ça et la, que la terre redevenait égale, je vis le toit puis les murs blancs et d'énormes fenêtres qui recouvraient quasiment la totalité de la façade.

- Ces …. Magnifique.

- Plutôt oui me répondit Carlisle avec un petit sourire j'avais l'impression que ma réaction lui rappelait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Carlisle me montra le chemin jusqu'à son bureau qui faisait aussi office de cabinet médical dans les cas d'urgence. Je me demandais qu'elles genres de problèmes ils pouvaient bien avoir pour que se lieu soit utiliser.

Il me fit asseoir sur la table qui se trouvait juste à ma droit, une fois assis il voulu retirer ma chemise, j'eu un mouvement de recul encore une fois que je ne m'expliquai pas cette fois.

- Es-je fait un faut pas ? Me demanda t'il, plantant ses yeux d'or dans les miens.

- Non désolé, c'était instinctif je ne me l'explique pas moi-même.

- Puis-je ? Me dit-il avec précaution.

- Allez-y je suis préparer maintenant.

Prudemment il me retira ma chemise il examina la blessure avec grand soin avant de la nettoyer avec délicatesse, me recousu me mit une grande bande de gaz et la fixa avec du sparadrap, après avoir fini son travail il vient se poster devant moi, me souris et me dit que tout était terminer. Et s'inquiétant de mon bien être me demanda si ça n'avait pas été trop pénible pour moi, et si je désirai d'autre calment. Je lui répondis que je n'avais rien sentis et que tout allait bien.

Il me regarda attentivement : mon cou mon torse, et son sourire s'évanouis.

- Mais que t'es t-il arriver ?

- pardon ?

- Tu as vu toutes tes cicatrices ? Certaines ont l'air encore fraîche pas plus de deux ou trois semaines ? Me répondit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux attendant ma réponse.

J'entendis une respiration saccadée au rez-de-chaussée, puis des pas précipiter, la porte percuta avec force le mur de notre pièce, a cette instant l'image sous mes yeux changea, avant que je puisse voir qui entrais, je me retrouvai dans une forêt , assombri par la densité des feuilles, quatre vampires m'encerclaient l'air furieux, l'un d'eux m'appela Noah (je découvris enfin mon prénom, je l'avais chercher depuis si longtemps) puis il me dit de les suivre sans histoire, plutôt mourir m'entendis-je lui répondre, à ta guise me lança t il, et il fondit sur moi. Je me vis changer d'apparence devenir une sorte de loup-garou mon cœur rata un battement, quand je compris que je le savais depuis le début je me calmai aussitôt, tout en continuent à regarder cette scène. Je me vis me protégé avec mes bras comme un bouclier, puis je lui pris la jambe et l'arracha d'un geste brusque, il hurla, j'eu a peine le temps de me retourner qu'un autre étais déjà sur moi il me percutât de plein fouet, une autre se lança sur mon dos je tombais a la renverse elle me lâcha, tandis que l'autre s'accrochais essayant toujours de me mordre le cou, je le décapita d'une seule morsure je n'avais plus que trois adversaire, je sentis que je perdais l'équilibre, je secouais la tête pour éclaircir ma vue, et l'attaque repris de plus belle, la vampire se jeta sur moi visant ma gorge elle me rata de peux j'eu juste le temps de faire un pas de côté, je me retournais et attrapa un de ses bras le lui arracha d'un geste, elle hurla de rage et de douleur, je savais qu'il fallait vite en finir car elle serais encore plus coriace à tuer si elle s'emportait trop dans sa folie meurtrière, elle me pris un bras et me fit tourner violemment j'allais me fracasser sur un arbre, j'étais sonner et elle étais déjà sur moi, que pouvais-je faire a par rouler sur moi-même pour gagner un peu de temps. Je repris mes esprits, je ne voulais pas finir ainsi, je me relevai l'attrapa a la volée par le cou et serra, serra si fort que ça tête sauta comme le bouchon d'une bouteille, j'en avais fini avec elle, j'avais eu chaud, très chaud. J'attendais une nouvelle attaque, mais rien ne vins, se qui me surpris, je regardais autour de moi je savais qu'il me restait deux adversaire, j'aperçus l'unijambiste rampant pour s'enfuir (oh non m'entendis-je penser, je ne te laisserais pas filer) je le rattrapai et démembrai son corps pour qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Je me retournais pour affronter le dernier mais il était déjà loin, ma vision se brouilla j'avais l'impression que le temps s'accélérai puis revins à la normal, je vis de la fumer, je compris que je l'est avais fait brûler pour être sur de ne jamais recroiser leur routes. Les images disparurent soudainement laissant place à une lumière blanche éclatante, puis des formes flouent se dessinaient devant moi.

Revenant à la réalité je découvris que j'étais allongé sur le sol, tout les yeux braquer sur moi.

- Ca vas allez dit Alice pour ça famille, il se calme déjà.

En entendant ces mots je sentis un apaisement soudain.

- Que c'est-il passé ? me demanda Carlisle.

- Il se souvient du jour ou il à reçu ces cicatrices, il c'est aussi rappeler son prénom Noah apparemment ; répondit Edward.

Je battis plusieurs fois des paupières puis les visages se brouillèrent, j'entendis Edward dire il s'endort.

Carlisle lui demanda depuis combien de temps j'avais veillez, deux semaine lui répondit-il, depuis son attaque, il voulait mettre le plus de distance avec se qu'il essai de fuir.

Alors qu'il reste, ici il ne craindrait plus rien, proposa Esmée.

Nous verrons se qu'il en pense ! Conseil de famille répondit Carlisle, Emmett vas le porter dans la chambre d'Edward le canapé fera la faire en attendant que nous trouvions un lit, puis viens nous rejoindre, je n'entendis plus rien, mais cependant je sentais encore qu'on me soulevait du sol puis… plus rien.


	2. les pensées d'Alice

Alice

- Fiche lui la paix Jasper, il ne fera rien a Carlisle, il n'a pas de saute d'humeur il est juste un peu perdu, met toi a sa place il ne se souviens pas de son nom ni rien d'autre de sa vie, et un beau jour il vois arriver une bande de vampires qui s'arrête près de lui alors qu'il est assis par terre désorienter, affamer, épuiser, blesser et ils commencent a lui parler tranquillement l'invitant chez eux comme si de rien n'était, je trouve qu'il a eu du courage de nous suivre aussi facilement, ou qu'il soit complètement fou, mais j'opte pour la première supposition.

Je fis la grimace comme si je n'étais pas sur de ma réponse, Jasper me souris, très bien il a enfin compris qu'il ne servait a rien de paniquer.

- Je sais j'ai sentis ses émotions il était plus étonner que terrifier mais il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir… si on le peut encore.

- Pff si jamais il devait déraper je le ver…

- Alice. Me dit Jasper anxieux

Je sentis Edward s'agenouiller près de moi … puis je vis.

Carlisle demandais au garçon ou avait-il reçu ces cicatrices, soudain les yeux de celui-ci changea, ils devinrent voilée je le vis se raidir puis ma vision pris fin, Edward évidemment avais tout vu, nous nous précipitâmes dans l'escalier ouvrant la porte a la volée, Edward se pétrifia je sus qu'il suivait le cours de ses pensé, je le laissais tranquille, le reste de la famille nous avait suivi.

Carlisle était en train de l'étendre sur le parquet pour ne pas qu'il tombe avec son instant de faiblesse. Son absence dura 4 minute, quand il reprit connaissance il avait l'air paniquer, j'eu une vision d'à peine 10 secondes qui me confirma que ça allais, qu'il se calmait, je partageais immédiatement cette information aux autres pour les rassurer.

- Ca vas allez il se calme déjà.

- Que c'est-il passé ? lui demanda Carlisle.

- Il se souvient du jour ou il à reçu ces cicatrices, il c'est aussi rappeler son prénom Noah apparemment ; répondit Edward., il s'endort.

Carlisle demanda a Ed depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas dormis, deux semaine lui répondit-il, depuis son attaque il voulait mettre le plus de distance avec se qu'il essai de fuir.

- Alors qu'il reste, ici il ne craindrait plus rien, proposa Esmée.

- Nous verrons se qu'il en pense ! Conseil de famille, répondit Carlisle, Emmett vas le porter dans la chambre d'Edward, le canapé fera l'affaire en attendant que nous trouvions un lit, puis viens nous rejoindre.

- Ok

Emmett pris Noah dans ses bras avec précaution, il avait une façon différente de le regarder, ces bizarre de sa part, il n'est pas impossible qu'il s'y attache déjà, cette pensée me fit sourire, je tournais la tête vers Ed et lui dit mentalement,**_je suis sur que ces deux la vont devenir inséparables, pauvre Noah, hérité d'Emmett_**. Ed rigola et hocha la tête pour acquiescer a ma remarque, je ris a mon tour.

- Bon Edward je suppose que tu as pu voir se qui ces passé à l'instant alors attendons qu'Emmett nous rejoigne et tu nous expliqueras ça en détail.

Nous redescendîmes a la salle à manger prenons place autour de la table, Emmett arriva l'air sérieux, encore plus bizarre me dis-je, Ed leva les yeux au ciel sûrement pour me dire d'arrêter de calculer les gens.

- Edward nous t'écoutons, lança Carlisle.

Ed nous raconta le souvenir de Noah, Esmée mis une main devant sa bouche, une habitude quel avait prise pour montrer sa compassion pour les autres.

- Que pouvons nous faire, demanda Esmée, à par lui demander de rester avec nous, se serait la meilleure solution, il y a assez de place pour lui ici.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre la décision a ça place, quand il se réveillera je te promets tu pourras lui pauser la question, personnes ne s'occupera de ce point la, à toi de le persuader. Lui dit Carlisle avec un sourire en coin et les yeux d'une tendresse infinie, tout le monde pouvais voir à quel point il l'aimait c'était flagrant, elle lui répondit de son plus beau sourire.

- Alors on fait quoi maintenant ? on est pas plus avancer, on ne sait pas pourquoi il était poursuivis, ni se qu'a été sa vie avant ça, on ne sait rien du tout, on n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, dit Emmett perdant patience.

- Se serais bien que tu m'aide à réparer la Volvo j'ai besoin de mon krik. Lui dit Rosalie une moue sur le visage.

- Quoi ? mais ça va nous servir à quoi pour Noah ?

- De toute façon il faut attendre qu'il se réveille alors autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose d'utile …. En attendant.

Au timbre de sa voix je suspectais Rose d'être … JALOUSE, oui c'est ça c'était de la jalousie, elle aussi avait vu le changement d'attitude d'Emmett, Ah Ah très intéressant.

Ed éclata littéralement de rire, je le regardais et compris qu'il avait lu mes pensées, je partis moi aussi d'un fou rire.

La nuit fut vite a nos portes, nous avions le temps d'allez chasser, Carlisle, Esmée, Ed et moi partirions cette nuit pendant qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper resterai à la maison pour servir de chaperon. Ed alla rejoindre Bella chez elle, avant de repartir il lui demanda pour la 100ème fois si elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle, qu'il pouvait très bien attendre demain pour que je puisse rester près d'elle en l'attendant, je levais les yeux au ciel, ça ne m'aurait pas déplus, mais ces inquiétudes était infondés. Bella lui répéta encore et encore qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, il pouvait être énervant des fois. Il revint et nous partîmes chasser, Carlisle et Esmée en tête prenais de plus en plus de distance, Ed voulu les rattraper mais je l'en dissuada protestant qu'il leur fallait un peu d'intimité, sachant que se n'était qu'un mauvais prétexte il ralentit l'allure.

- Je sais a quoi tu pense mais ça n'arrivera pas, si tu en avais eu la capacité, tu l'aurais déjà fait.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas l'air d'être un don, lui répondis-je, mais si c'en est bien un, peut-il revoir les moments du passer d'une autre personne ?

- Il s'arrêta net, me fixa, s'approcha et mis ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Ca te poursuit n'est ce pas ? et toi qui es si joyeuse tout le temps, pleine de vie, toujours à vouloir t'amuser, on ne se douterait pas une minute que tu puisses souffrir de quelque chose.

- Oh mais je ne souffre pas, et tu le sais et Jasper aussi, non ce n'est pas une question de sentiments juste de curiosité.

Il eu l'air apaiser de savoir que je ne souffrais nullement du manque de souvenir de ma vie d'avant, non vraiment, c'était juste une sincère mais intense curiosité.

- Tu es étonnante, petite me dit-il en me regardant de haut me souriant, mais étonnante.

- Tu connais le dicton non, tout se qui est petit est mignon et se qui est grand est…

- Oui je le connais merci, me coupât-il dans mon élan.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, **_con_**, continuais-je mentalement, il leva les yeux au ciel et ce mit à galoper pour rattraper les autres je le suivis.

La chasse fut rapide et nous avions tous hâtes de rentrer, Carlisle pour vérifier une hypothèse qu'il avait eu à propos du souvenir de Noah, Esmée pour achever de repeindre la dernière des chambres, elle espérait que Noah accepterais de rester avec nous, Ed pour rejoindre Bella évidemment, et moi je voulais retrouver Jasper.

Une fois passer la porte Carlisle montât dans son bureau, Esmée dans la chambre, Ed était déjà partis, et moi j'allais retrouver Jaz dans le salon.

Je mis ma tête sur ses jambes, m'allongeant dans le canapé les jambes plier, regardant Emmett faire une partie de carte avec Rose, je réfléchissais, j'avais hâte que Noah se réveille, je savais que j'avais encore 36 heures devant moi et sa m'énervait, je sentis un amusement monter en moi, je me tournai pour regarder le responsable, Jasper me fixait un sourire en coin qu'il essayait de dissimuler.

- La déclaration de James ne t'as pas suffit ?

- James ne savait pas tout de moi, seulement ma transformation, je veux plus.

- Soit patiente, me dit-il, tu n'avais jamais eu l'envie, n'y la nécessiter, de connaître ton passer, et maintenant qu'il est parmi nous, il te vient l'envie subit de savoir tout de ta vie d'avant.

- Pourquoi pas, si c'est un don il faut faire des testes pour voir jusque ou il peut allez, se n'est pas personnel mais scientifique.

Il me regarda, pas dupe, me caressa la joue de sa main libre car l'autre s'emmêlait déjà dans mes cheveux, se pencha et m'embrassa, un intense sentiment de joie et de bien être m'envahis, nullement provoquer par Jasper, enfin si, mais pas grâce à son don.

- Je t'aime, me dit-il dans le creux de l'oreille en me la caressant du bout de son nez parfait.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, …tu sais il me faudrait une occupation en attendant qu'il se réveil, tu as une idée ? lui demandais-je incarnant l'innocence. il me sourit.

- On peut aller se promener, assez loin, dans un coin isolée, nous chasserions en route et nous ne serions que tout les deux, et advienne que pourras, me dit-il les yeux rieur.

- J'aime cette idée, quand partons-nous ?

- De suite si tu veux.

- Je vais juste dire à Carlisle que je serais rentré avant que Noah se réveille.

- Je t'attends. Me dit-il avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage, Ah j'adorais se sourire, il ne le faisait pas souvent mais quel délice de le voire heureux.

J'entrais sens frapper dans son bureau, ne fut pas surpris car il m'avait entendu me diriger vers lui.

- Je pars avec Jasper, nous reviendrons demain soir, mais ne t'inquiet pas je n'ai rien vu d'autre à son sujet, je serais de retour avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je restais planter la devant lui.

- Merci de m'avoir prévenu Alice … je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? hésitât-il.

- J'ai juste une théorie à propos de Noah, enfin j'ai pensé, que si il avait le don de voir son passer, il pourrait peut-être voir le mien.

Il ne dit rien un moment, réfléchissant intensément, au bout d'une minute il s'anima.

- C'est une bonne théorie en effet, il est possible que se soit un don et il se pourrait bien qu'il sache le partager, mais tu devras attendre qu'il se réveille pour en avoir la confirmation.

- Je sais que tu veux être la à son réveil, je pourrais me joindre à toi ?

- Bien sûr. On entendit Jaz faire les 100 pats au rez-de-chaussée.

- je croix que tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Jasper s'impatiente, il attend sûrement la chasse avec impatience, me dit-il plongeant son regard goguenard dans le mien.

- La chasse bien sûr quoi d'autre, il sourit l'air joueur, quand Emmett éclata de rire.

Nous avions passé un moment formidable, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas retrouver seul rien que lui et moi, mais nous étions content de revenir à la maison, moi pour accueillir Noah et le questionner, lui pour le surveiller, je me demandais quand il allait cesser de surveiller ces moindre sentiment, alors que je savais très bien que c'était totalement inutile. Nous arrivâmes à la maison, tout le monde était la, évidemment c'étais le grand jour.

- Bonjour tout le monde, deux minutes Carlisle.

- Bonjour vous deux, merci Alice on va y allez.

- Salut alors on s'est bien amuser ? nous demanda Emmett.

- C'était super, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de suivre notre exemple, tu peux partir maintenant si tu veux.

Il se renfrogna et murmura (c'est ça … comme si on ne partait jamais Rose et moi c'est nous qui somme le moins à la maison, de toute façon je ne peux pas partir maintenant) et ça continuais encore, je regardais Carlisle et d'un communs accord décidions de monter dans la chambre d'Edward, la ou était Noah.

Voila, nous y sommes dis-je à Carlisle, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

Il ouvrit les yeux.


	3. don ou souvenir?

Noah

A mon réveille je me trouvais dans un lit moelleux dans une grande chambre blanche, je vis Alice et Carlisle à l'embrassure de la porte.

- Heu bonjour.

- Bonne nuit en l'occurrence espèce de flémard, me répondis Alice avec un grand sourire.

- Combien de temps ais-je dormis ?

- Deux jours, cinq heures et trente-sept seconde me répondit-elle en ricanent.

- Tant que ça?

- J'ai même songé à te mettre sous perfusion me dit Carlisle en partent d'un grand rire.

Quand il se fut ressaisi il me demanda

- tu dois être affamé ? que mange …

Avant même qu'il termine sa phrase, comme une réponse, mon ventre gargouilla, je sentis le feu me monter aux joues, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là, rigola Alice.

Les rires en bas étaient assourdissants, un rire était plus bruyant que l'est autre, je cru reconnaître le timbre de voix d'Emmett.

La salle à manger était superbe, les murs était blanc se qui fit ressortir la beauté des tableaux qui y était accrocher. Je me trouvais assis à une longue table ovale de couleurs acajou se qui tranchais à merveille avec le contraste de la pièce.

Esmée m'apporta ma troisième assiette de spaghetti, elle s'excusa encore de n'avoir que ça à m'offrir, je lui répondis que j'aimais beaucoup ça, me souriant elle repartit côté cuisine, Carlisle apparut à mon côté suivit d'Edward, Alice ainsi que Jasper (qui avais l'air coller à elle, il était sûrement en couple c'était flagrant) Emmett était partis chassée avec Rosalie, cette fille était d'une beauté à faire pâlir les plus belle divinités.

- Edward nous as raconté se que tu as vu avant de t'endormir, quel âge avais-tu quand tu as … muté ? demanda Carlisle avec des yeux pétillant de curiosité.

- 16 ans je croix …. Oui 16 ans.

- Et quel âge à tu as présent ?

- Je n'en sais rien je suis né en 1668 en quel année somme nous ?

- 2009 me répondit Jasper.

Je me figeais, 2009 j'ai donc 341 ans, non c'est impossible, je me mis à trembler, tout le monde se crispa, à part Alice qui mis une main sur la mienne, je la regarda, elle me sourit timidement.

- Ca vas allez, Carlisle à 369 ans donc tu vois tu n'es pas le plus vieux, vous êtes né a la même époque, tu auras facile a te situer.

- Je t'aiderais à rattraper le temps perdu je te le promets. Me dit Carlisle en me fixant droit dans les yeux et me mis un bras autour des épaules. Je le regardais et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire je m'entendis dire

- J'ai de la chance de vous avoir trouvé.

- En l'occurrence c'est nous qui t'avons trouvé, me répondit Alice avec un sourire en coin.

- Est-ce que tu avais déjà eu ces sortes de … visions du passer ? me demanda Alice avec une note d'impatience dans la voie.

- Non pas que je me souvienne.

- Croix tu que tu pourrais voire le passer de quelqu'un d'autre ? Mon passer ?

Cette question me perturba je venais à peine de me rendre compte que je pouvais voire le mien, je ne savais même pas comment ça marchais, alors savoir si je pouvais le faire sur quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Euh très franchement je n'en sais rien.

- Alors on va essayer tout de suite hein ? par quoi commence ton ? viens.

Elle m'entraîna dans le salon me poussa dans le canapé en cuire blanc, elle choisi de s'assoire sur la table basse pour me faire face.

- Bon et maintenant plus un bruit concentre toi sur mes yeux et … ont verra bien.

Je haussais les épaules qu'avais-je à perdre, en plus ça avait l'air de la rendre si heureuse, de la voire avec se sourire et ces yeux qui reflétais l'impatience, non je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur de lui refuser cet essai.

- D'accord, je ne sais pas comment ça marche, ni si j'y arriverais, mais essayons.

Nous nous regardions dans le blanc des yeux, pas un bruit ne venais jusqu'à nous, je me demandais même si les autres était encore dans la pièce, je me retins de vérifier car Alice n'aurais pas apprécié que j'interrompe notre essai. Je souris à cette perceptive.

- Con-cen-tra-tion me dit Alice d'une voix dure.

Je m'efforçais de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle, la regardant avec intensité pendant se qui me s'embla des heures puis elle soupira et ferma les paupières.

- Non ça ne serre à rien laisse tomber c'était stupides, si ça se trouve se n'était pas un don mais rien qu'un simple souvenir.

Elle rouvrit les yeux soupira une nouvelle fois et me sourit, me pausant une main sur la mienne en se levant. Elle s'arrêta net, les yeux fixes. Je la vis floue la tête me tourna puis le noir.

Je me trouvais devant un bâtiment d'un blanc éclatant avec des barreaux aux fenêtres je tournais sur moi-même, je vis une femme accompagner de deux filles, l'une avais les cheveux blond et ne devais pas avoir plus de 10 ans, l'autre les cheveux long brun devais avoir dans les 13 ans, toute les trois avais l'air triste et lasse, elles s'était arrêter devant une grille fermer, la maman je suppose, appuya sur un bouton, un homme en costume vint a leur rencontre passa un bras autour de la taille de la femme et l'embrassa sur le front, sûrement son époux. Deux hommes sortirent du bâtiment vint jusqu'à eux ils échangèrent quelque mots et ils ouvrirent la grille. Ma vision se brouilla puis revins, nous étions entré dans le bâtiment tout le monde étais assis dans une toute petite pièce, je vis la plaque sur la porte c'était le bureau du docteur bradfoord. La fille aux cheveux brun avait l'air triste à mourir, sa mère était coller a elle leur doigt entrelacer, elles ne se quittais pas du regard pendant que le père signais des papiers, la pièce changea de nouveau, une grande pièce avec des murs capitonner, un lit recouvert de mousses et des sangles accrocher aux lit, il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était un asile et la fille aux cheveux brun était celle qui allait changer de vie, quel horreur, la maman la serra dans ses bras ne voulant pas la quitter, le mari pris les bras de sa femme la releva et tendrement l'enlaça, la petit sœur fit une bise sur la joue de sa sœur dorénavant captive de cet enfer blanc, et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille, « j'ai entendu maman dire qu'on revenait la semaine prochaine, tu vois tu sera pas toute seule, a dimanche prochain Alice » un frisson courra le long de ma colonne vertébral. Ma vision s'accéléra je vis sa famille partir de l'enceinte de l'hôpital, puis la porte de la chambre forte de la petite se referma, une petite fenêtre sur la porte était encore ouverte, je regardais par cette ouverture, je ne vis que du noir rien de plus, j'entendis un grand bruit de grincement, le loquet c'était refermer.

Une lumière éclatante apparue m'aveuglant un instant, revenant à la normal j'aperçu la fille elle avait grandie et avait coupé ces cheveux, elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, une bougie avait été pausé par terre, a son côté était assis sa mère elle lui expliquait que son père n'était pas venu car son emploi était menacer, et il fallait qu'il s'occupe de sauver sa réputation pour sauver ça société, toute en lui expliquant cela, elle lui caressa le dos de la main, puis vint un long silence, Alice n'avait toujours pas bouger comme hypnotiser, sa mère commença à pleurer à chaude larmes lui disant quel ne reviendrais plus, pas parce qu'elle ne voulais pas, mais qu'elle n'avait plus le choix, taisant la raison pourtant. Elle pleura tellement fort qu'elle réussi à sortir Alice de sa transe, clignant des yeux elle regarda enfin sa mère et la pris dans ses bras pour la soulager de son fardeau, puis elle partit sans se retourner. Ma vision se finissait je le sentais, ma dernière image fut Alice qui s'allongeait une larme roulant sur sa joue.

- Noah ? m'appela Edward

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, la gorge tellement serré par l'horreur de se souvenir, de cette souffrance, de l'amour d'une mère qui n'avait pas suffit à sauver son enfant. Je sentis quelque chose de froid et de mouiller couler le long de ma joue, je voulu y porter ma main, mais mes muscles ne répondirent pas, je sentis une douce caresse sur ma joue qui effaça mes larmes intarissables, je réussis enfin à sortir de ma torpeur regardant, suivant le bras qui était tendu vers mon visage, remontant pour voir qui avait chassé mon chagrin, c'était Alice et derrière elle Jasper me regarda puis ses yeux se pausèrent sur Edward celui-ci lui dit merci.

- Je n'aurais pas du te demander cela, je suis désolé … mais as-tu vu quelque chose me concernant ou c'était un de tes souvenirs ? me dit-elle en me lâchant la joue pour me prendre les mains.

- Je pense que c'était un des tiens, mais explique moi pourquoi ma tu demander de me souvenir pour toi, c'est quoi le problème ? tu ne te rappel pas ton passer ? mais si tu te souviens de tout et que tu as juste voulu laisser libre cour à ta curiosité, juste pour voir si j'avais se don, je trouve cela abject, lui dis-je la gorge un peu moins sérer, j'avais réussis à reprendre mes esprits.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux ronds ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ma saute d'humeur, son regard perdant de son éclat elle me raconta son histoire, j'en fus troublé mais enfin je compris ma méprise, elle ne se souvenait pas de sa vie avant … sa captivité.

- Je m'excuse je ne savais pas.

- Laisse tomber se que tu as vu ta bouleverser, tu peux me raconter s'il te plaît ?

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, je ne sais pas si tout cela est vrai, il faudrait peut-être renouveler l'expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre, une personne qui connaît son passer.

- Si ces un cobaye qu'il vous faut, cobaye je serais. Intervint Emmett qui venait juste d'entrée dans la pièce.

- Se ne serait pas une bonne idée. Me dit Edward. On ne sait jamais se qu'on va trouvée dans se grand crâne vide. Continua-t-il pour Emmett, tout sourire il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le grand costaud lui répondit avec un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Allez sérieux vas-y. il s'assit la ou Alice était un temps plus tôt.

- Encore une fois je ne promets rien. Lui dis-je mal pris car je n'aimais pas ses intrusion dans la vie passer et personnel de mes hôtes, j'avais la désagréable impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un voyeur.

- Ne croix pas ça Noah, tu lui rends service rien de plus.

Tous les autres le regardaient se demandant sûrement à quoi il voulait en venir.

- Il croix qu'il s'immisce trop dans votre intimité.

- Laisse tomber ses bêtises, vas-y je perds patience. Me dit Emmett l'air sinistre, cependant je cru voir un sourire en coin.

Je me concentrais le regardant fixement dans les yeux me focalisant seulement sur lui, rien ne vint Edward sens aperçus, il décida de tenter quelque choses, il prit la main d'Emmett et la mis sur la mienne, tout d'un coup je vis une femme étendant son linge derrière sa maison isolée près d'une forêt, elle était belle les cheveux volant au vent, sa peau d'un teint de pêche, je vis Emmett sortir du bois en courant silencieusement, s'arrêtant derrière un drap blanc que la femme venait juste d'étendre sur le fils à linge, elle se pencha pour un prendre un autre mais s'arrêta net voyant des pieds dépasser du drap, elle se releva lentement écarta légèrement celui-ci pour voir qui était derrière. – Bou. Lança Emmett avec un sourire avide de son sang, je vis qu'elle pâli les yeux écarquiller, pas seulement de peur mais avec une adoration pour son visage si beau si charmeur si parfait. Il se jeta sur elle avec une telle vitesse qu'elle ne compris pas se qui se passait. Son souvenir pris fin, car à se moment la je sursautais de le voir tuer cette femme si froidement.

- Ça ta plus ? me dit-il, je croix savoir se que tu as vu car j'ai fait exprès dit penser.

- Je t'avais dit que se n'était pas une bonne idée, me dit Edward en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu aurais pus penser a autre chose, quelque chose de moins dégoûtant. lui répondis-je.

- Oh mais il le fallait, je n'ai fait que deux victimes dans ma vie, ces bien mieux que certains, dit-il en regardant Jasper dans les yeux. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un sifflement effrayant, Emmett ris.

- Alors ces bien vrai, dit Alice, c'est un don, dit moi se que tu as vu s'il te plaît je ne tien plus.

Je lui expliquais se que j'avais vu avec mille précaution et délicatesse, elle resta la, silencieuse écoutant avec avidité une partie de son passer. Quand j'eu fini, elle se leva, j'en fis autan puis elle me prit dans ces bras, je compris à se moment la que je lui avais fait plus de bien que de mal avec son histoire, elle était soulager, si on peut dire, de savoir qu'elle avait eu une famille qui l'avait aimé, qu'elle n'avait pas été abandonné, enfin pas vraiment.

Elle se retira et recula.

- Merci, je sais que je t'en ai demandé beaucoup à peine lever, mais ça me trottais dans la tête depuis plus de deux jours, tu m'as libéré d'un grand poids, encore merci, mille fois.

- Je suis heureux que tu le prennes aussi bien, j'avais peur que tu en souffres, vu l'horreur de la situation.

- Je suis soulager ne t'inquiet pas, passons à autre chose tu veux bien, je croix que Carlisle t'attend dans son bureau.

- Ah bon … ben j'y vais. Je me dirigeais vers l'escalier je regardai derrière moi, Jasper était assis à côté d'Alice elle s'était blottie contre lui un sourire sur les lèvres les yeux ailleurs, il lui embrassa la tempe.


	4. Théorie

Je me mis en marche allant vers le bureau de Carlisle.

Arrivant devant la porte de son bureau je levais la main pour y frapper, je n'en eu cependant pas le temps.

- Entre Noah.

Je déviais la trajectoire de ma main pour la pauser sur la poigner de la porte, l'ouvrit et le vit assis derrière son bureau regroupant quelque page qu'il avait étalé devant lui.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Oui, depuis qu'Edward ma parler de ton flash back, si on peut dire, et qu'il ma bien décrit ta métamorphose, il y a une histoire qui mes revenu en tête, je ne sais pas si tu pourras m'aider mais si tu sais ou si tu te souviens de quelque chose dit le moi d'accord ?

- Je vous écoute, lui répondit-je un peu anxieux de l'histoire qu'il allait me confier.

- Merci, j'espère que je ne vais pas te choquer en te parlant de ceci et si je me trompe, je m'excuse d'avance d'avoir spéculé que tu étais… enfin se que je m'apprête à te dire.

- Ne faite pas tant de détoure, je vous promets de ne pas m'offusquer, lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

- Par ou commencer…, à tu déjà entendu parler des Volturi ?

- Jamais entendu parler.

Il tendit le bras pour m'inviter à me rapprocher d'une de ses peintures.

- Ces la famille la plus puissante du monde vampirique, se qui dit-on se rapproche le plus d'une famille royal, Aro, Marcus et Caïus (me les montrant du doigt), sont les pères fondateurs de cette famille, ils vivaient et vive toujours à Voltera en Italie.

- Et la ces vous non ? je montrais le quatrième personnage en retrait.

- Oui j'ai vécu une petite décennie avec eux, mais je n'ai pas su les convaincre d'adhéré à mon régime alimentaire, je n'arrivais plus à supporter leur prières de me joindre à eux de devenir exactement comme eux si tu vois se que je veux dire ?

- Oui, alors vous êtes partis ? vous êtes resté seul longtemps ?

Il hocha la tête.

- j'ai trouvé Edward en 1918, à l'époque j'avais trouvé du travail dans un hôpital j'avais déjà obtenu mon diplôme de médecin, Edward se mourrait de la grippe Espagnole sa mère ma ordonner de le sauver, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle s'avait que je pouvais le sauver en quelque sorte, depuis je n'ai plus jamais été seul. Mais nous nous écartons du sujet.

- J'étais encore chez les Volturi quand, un jour, une rumeur est venue à nous, s'agissant de morts suspect provenant de la contrée du Gévaudan, ces séries d'attaque avait plongée la France dans une profonde torpeur, bien vite il allait baptiser la bête tueuse en la bête du Gévaudan, pendant des années les Volturi on essayer de localiser l'objet de cette terreur, mais ne trouvèrent rien, et on délaisser leur enquêtes, attendant cependant ne serait-ce qu'un murmure concernant la bête, et il reprendrait leur chasse. Ces histoires se sont produites en 1764 et 1767, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé, que en faite, cette bête, et bien… ça pouvait être toi.

J'en restais bouche bée, je n'avais que trop bien compris ou il voulait en venir depuis qu'il avait parlé d'une bête mystérieuse, je n'aurais sus dire si c'était vrai ou pas, Aucun souvenirs ne me revins et je ne savais pas comment contrôler mon don, et si il ne venait pas tout seul aucun moyen de confirmer ou de réfuter cette supposition.

- Je ne saurais vous dire si c'était moi, lui répondis-je platement, de savoir que j'avais peut-être tué des gens me nouait la gorge je sentis mon estomac se contracté.

- Se n'est qu'une supposition et même si c'est bien toi tu n'étais sûrement pas dans ton état normal, se qui m'amène à te poser une autre question. Me dit-il la tête légèrement penchée vers le bas, me regardant fixement.

- Oui. lui dis je mal assurer.

- Tu es un loup garou ça nous le savons tous, mais cependant tu es plus que cela, je ne sens pourtant rien d'humain en toi, serai-ce possible que tu sois mi-vampire mi-loup garou ?

Je me sentis partir de nouveau je m'entendis dire « oh non pas encore » j'eu juste le temps de m'assoire sur le fauteuil à mon côté.

Bizarre je ne voyais rien, j'entendais une respiration, mais le noir complet, un grondement d'orage puis un éclat aveuglant illumina vaguement la pièce ou je me trouvais, je pus voire quelque détails, un homme était allonger sur une table en fer accrocher à des sangles, je ne voyais pas le plafond, trop haut probablement, je ne pus juste distinguer qu'une petite fenêtre qui ressemblait à si méprendre à une meurtrière, bien connu des châteaux fort d'antan, je sus qu'il faisait froid, car l'homme avait eu de la buer qui sortait de sa bouche, je ne sus distinguer que cela l'éclaire avait été très bref. J'entendis des bruits de pas, cinq personnes si je ne me trompe, la porte s'ouvrit, cinq hommes « je ne m'étais donc pas trompé » entraient dans la pièce chacun portant à bout de bras une torche qu'ils allaient accrocher aux murs c'était une pièce ronde, je pus enfin voir le visage du prisonnier, c'était moi, la bille me monta à la gorge, « vous savez se que vous avez à faire » entendis-je dire l'un d'eux, à ces mots, trois hommes quittèrent la pièce, n'en restais que deux, le même homme repris la parole « tu es près mon garçon ? Ça risque d'être un peu douloureux, mais ces pour le progrès de la science cela vaut bien quelque petit sacrifice non ? » « Il est facile de faire des sacrifices surtout si ces les autres qui s'en charge pour vous » répondit mon moi du passé. « En effet répondit-il en riant, passons aux choses sérieuse veut-tu, dit-il à son compagnons, tu lui injecte le contenu de la seringue en même temps que je le mords ces très important. » « Se ne serait pas plus simple que tu prélève ton venin, le calcul serait sûrement plus juste ? »

« Non je veux le mordre moi-même, près petit ? » « Allez au diable » et le calvaire commença. Je sentis en même temps la piqûre ainsi que la morsure, il avait sûrement réussi leur projet, je m'entendis hurler à la mort, sur le coup je fermais des paupières, la douleur était affreuse, impossible de rouvrir les yeux tant le feu parcouru mon corps. J'en tremblais tellement que je me sortis de mon souvenir.

- Tu as l'air ébranlé, ça va ? qu'as tu vu ?

- S'il vous plaît, plus de question. Réussi-je à dire.

Je me levai d'un bon ne pouvant rester en place il fallait que je sorte, que je prenne l'air, me changer les idées que sais-je, n'importe quoi pour ne plus pensé à ça. Je dévalais les escaliers je vis les autres me regardé perplexe, je les ignorais royalement, passant la porte je commençais à courir pour faire le vide dans ma tête, je ne savais pas ou j'allais je ne connaissais pas la région, je m'en foutais, je savais comment retrouver mon chemin, si je le voulais du moins. Après avoir fait quelques kilomètres je m'arrêtais, pas par fatigue mais par lassitude, je restais debout deux à trois minutes puis m'assit m'adossant à un gros rocher, mis ma tête entre mes jambes car je sentais que j'avais envie de vomir, attendant que ça passe, se fut le cas assez vite, je mis mes bras sur mes jambes replier et y colla mon front en sueur je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais comme ça, au bout d' un moment je sentis que quelqu'un c'était assis à côté de moi, je relevais la tête.

- Alors comme ça on part s'en même dire au revoir ?

- Emmett, dis-je étonner qu'il fut la assis à mon côté.

- Les autres on dit qu'il ne fallait pas t'importuné, du n'importe quoi, j'ai seulement attendu quelque minute le temps que tu te reprennes, avant de suivre ta trace, alors frangin qu'est-ce qui ta mis dans un état pareil.

Frangin ? Sûrement un prénom qui se voulait rassurant ou compréhensif.

- Ces à causes de ces visions elles sont incontrôlables quand ce sont les miennes, quand ça à été pour les vôtres je les cherchais, les attendais même, mais pour moi ces une autre histoire, ça me fatigue à un point, avant de vous connaître ça ne mettais jamais arriver.

- Tu aurais peut-être mieux aimé ne jamais nous avoir rencontrées. Me dit-il seul le coin de sa bouche qui tressai me fit comprendre que ces paroles l'affectais plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

- Oh non ce n'est pas se que j'ai voulu dire, je suis au contraire très heureux d'avoir croisé votre route, je souffrais de solitude mais pas au point cependant de m'exposer à vue de personnes qui pourrais me reconnaître. Et comme un vœu exaucé vous êtes arrivé, à par la fatigue et quelque émotions je me sens bien avec vous, Alice est super, elle à une sorte joie de vivre personnel, Jasper … ben lui en faite je ne sais pas encore qui il est, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ni Rosalie d'ailleurs, quand à Edward je l'aime bien il à une sorte d'expression sur le visage qui exprime la sollicitude qu'il te porte, il n'a pas peur de montrer ces sentiments et à l'air intelligent, Carlisle et Esmée on l'air très gentils il on l'air géniaux.

- Mr mr… (il se racla la gorge) je croix que tu as oublié la personne la plus importante de la famille, me dit-il souriant de toute ces dents.

Je voyais bien qu'il parlait de lui, mais je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction de lui prouvé qu'il était bien la personne la plus importante chez eux, je ne savais pourquoi je me sentais aussi bien avec lui, ni pourquoi j'avais le cœur en fête en se moment, je m'étonnais de vouloir le taquiner en lui faisant cette farce en y pensant un sourire naquis sur mes lèvres.

- Oh tu veux parler de Bella, je ne sais pas je ne l'ai vu que quelques minutes et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler.

Il me regarda pendant quelque seconde vexée, il était si expressif que je vis même le petit déclic lui révélant que je le taquinais, il éclatât de rire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais le sens de l'humour, me dit-il toujours en train de rire.

- Moi non plus, dit-je en rigolant, mon rire s'évanouis quand je pris conscience de l'ampleur de la véracité de ces mots.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant quelques instant Emmett me regardais avec intensité.

- Tu te rappel de rien hein ? c'est normal que tu te sentes un peu perdu mais on va t'aider, tu sais nous aussi on à tous une opinion à ton sujet, tu veux que je te dise se que chacun de nous pense de toi depuis que tu es arrivé ?

- Je ne croix pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ils m'en parleront si ils le souhaitent. Un jour.

- Si je comprends bien tu vas rester encore un peu avec nous, chouette ca te dirais de rentrer, juste le temps de rassurer Carlisle que tu vas bien, il faut dire que tu es partis tellement vite qu'il s'inquiet un peu pour toi, et puis il faut que tu mange, puis après je pensais allez chasser ça te dirais de venir avec moi ?

- D'accord mais je ne mangerais pas chez vous je chasserais avec toi.

- Ces pas chez « vous » c'est chez « nous » et puis tu chasses toi ? il me semblait t'avoir vu manger de la nourriture d'humains.

- Cependant je ne le suis pas « humain » comme tu dis, je suis mi-vampire mi-loup garou, je mangeai comment à ton avis quand j'étais seul ? et comment ça chez « nous » ?

- Oh laisse tomber ce n'est pas à moi de te dire quoi que se soit sur le sujet, bon on y va ?

- Allons-y.

Nous étions sur le chemin du retour je suivais son rythme, assez lent je dois dire un humain aurais réussi à nous suivre ces dire. Il prenait sûrement son temps pour moi, il voulait encore me parler mais de quoi ? Mon attente ne fut pas longue, il n'était pas du gore à être patient.

- Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter mais il y a truc qu'y m'obsède.

- Quoi ?

- Ben j'aurais voulu s'avoir se que tu as vu pour que tu partes comme ça, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie de me confier à lui, il était si facile de lui parler peut-être parce qu'il dégageait une sorte d'innocence, qui ouvrait à une confiance s'en limite, je priais pour ne pas me tromper à son sujet. Mais avant j'avais besoin de lui dire se que je pensais de lui, vu que j'avais évité de lui répondre tout à l'heure.

- D'abord je voudrais te dire se que j'ai pensé de toi quand nous nous somme rencontrer vu que j'ai évité de te le confier tout à l'heure.

Il sourit et m'invita d'un geste éloquent … et exagéré. Je regardais devant moi pour ne pas le voir je me s'entais assez gêné que pour lui faire face.

- Quand je vous ai vu arriver je dois avouer que j'ai vraiment été tétanisé, puis une fois que Carlisle ma parler et qu'il vous à présenter je commençai seulement à me détendre, je vous ai regardé tour à tour quand j'ai croisé ton regard puis tu m'as dit « tu as un petit creux » en me montrant Bella du doigt, cette phrase si insignifiante sois t'elle et le sourire que tu ma fait, c'était comme si on se connaissait déjà, comme si nous étions de vieux amis qui se retrouvais après plusieurs année, je dois avouer que cette façon de te conduire à mon égard ma réchauffer le cœur, j'ai su tout de suite que si je devais construire ne serais-ce qu'une petite partie d'affection avec l'un d'entre vous se serais toi.

Il me regarda brièvement, pour ne pas m'embarrasser probablement, puis regarda devant lui un sourire non dissimuler se dessinais sur ces trais.

Le feu me monta aux joues puis voulant vite changer de sujet je lui fis part de mon souvenir.

Je lui racontais se que j'avais vu tout en marchant il regarda devant lui écoutant mon récit, une fois que j'en eu fini il ne tourna pas la tête, réfléchissant à se qu'il allait me dire.

- On dit que la vie de tout un chacun est parsemer d'embûche, pourtant seul quelques personnes pourrais avoir une occasion de s'en plaindre réellement, toi qui est au sommet de cette échelle, tu n'en à rien fait, j'ai du te demander de partager tes souvenirs à peine retrouver, tu ne voulais pas nous montrer tes sentiments, même si ils étaient plutôt dur à cacher. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Noah, je l'ai su à la première seconde de notre rencontre, j'ai tout de suite compris qu'on allait bien s'entendre ne me demande pas pourquoi mais je l'ai sentis au plus profond de moi.

Sa tirade pris fin et il eu un grand rire puis repris de plus belle.

- Voila que je deviens sentimental.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, plutôt que tu as décidé de me dire tous de suite … et tout me dire « lui dis-je avec un petit sourire » de se que tu ressens. Une sorte de remerciement au fait que je t'ai parlé moi-même à cœur ouvert.

- Nous nous regardions et nous éclatâmes de rire pour dissimuler notre embarrât d'avoir parlé trop ouvertement, ni lui ni moi n'étions de ceux qui, normalement déballais au grand jour leur sentiment.


	5. excuse moi

Nous allions plus vite maintenant que tout était dit, (pour le moment) nous arrivâmes très vite à la maison. Je ne me retournais pas, montant les escaliers je sentis mon cœur battre la chamade, comment excuser mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je me sentis bête d'avoir réagis avec une telle intensité, mieux valait jouer franc jeux. J'étais arrivé devant la porte pris deux puis trois bouffé d'air pour calmer mon cœur puis entra.

- Il se leva de sa chaise vint jusqu'à moi s'arrêtant à une distance raisonnable cependant, pourquoi cette précaution ? Pour ne pas que je me sente piégé ou parce que je l'avais penné.

- Je suis vraiment désolé d'être partis sans donné d'expliquassions, je sais que vous essayer seulement de m'aider et …

Il leva un bras me coupant dans mon élan, je ravalais toutes les excuses que je m'étais préparer à lui donner.

- Non tu as tord c'est entièrement ma faute, je n'ai pas fait preuve de beaucoup de tact, j'aurais du pensé qu'après déjà deux visions sur quelques heures de temps et à peine lever aurais pu te fatiguer, sans compter au choque de ma théorie à ton sujet que j'avais peaufiné, je te demande pardon mais ma curiosité à parfois tendance à obstrué tout résonnements logique.

- Ne prenez pas pour vous tous les blâmes, lui dis-je souriant, et si à la place de nous excuser mutuellement, je vous confiais mon souvenir je pense que vous aurez au moins une réponse à vos questions.

C'est yeux agrandis par la curiosité, son sourire qui confirmais qu'il ne c'était rien passé, et ses main qui agrippèrent les miennes pour m'amener vers son bureau il me fit prendre place dans un fauteuil, et lui repris sa place derrière son bureau, je lui comptât mon souvenir, il fut troublé au début, puis au fur et à mesure que mon résumer touchais à sa fin, je voyais son visage se fermer. Pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que ça vous ferait plaisir de savoir que vous aviez vu juste, je suis bien à moitié vampire.

- Pourquoi serais-je heureux de savoir que tu as souffert entre les mains d'une bande de fous qui voulait se prendre pour dieu, même au nom de la science, un tel projet est inqualifiable. Certes je suis content d'en savoir le plus possible sur toi pour pouvoir t'aider de mon mieux, mais non, je ne serais jamais heureux de cette infamie.

J'entendis à chaque paroles qu'il prononçait que sa curiosité avait laissé place à la colère, puis quand il dit qu'il voulait en savoir le plus possible pour m'aider, son ton se fit plus serein plus tendre si on peut dire. Quand il eut fini il ferma les paupières pris une profonde inspiration plus pour se calmer que par nécessité, puis me regarda de nouveau l'air plus serein.

- Désolé mais je n'aime pas qu'on utilise la science ou la religion, comme toute les excuses pour des projets stupide et sadique que des imbéciles tels que ceux-ci on su imaginé.

- Et bien je préfère ne pas être le prochain imbécile qui croisera votre route. Lui dis-je en rigolant.

Il me regarda déstabilisé que je me mette à rire si spontanément, surtout après la tirade éloquente qu'il m'avait servit, mon rire qui c'était transformer en fou rire (je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs mais il était tellement agréable de se laisser allez), qu'il fut bientôt contaminé par cette excès d'hilarités.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu arrive à plaisanter dans un moment pareil, ne te méprise pas ces bien, tu es d'une nature heureuse, c'est une grande qualité.

- Merci. je ne savais pas quoi répondre à par ça.

- Hé oh c'est pas bientôt fini, j'aimerais allez chasser moi, je ne pensais pas que se serais si long sinon on y aurait été avant de rentrer.

- Je croix que tu ferais mieux de le suivre tout de suite, il n'aime pas attendre surtout pour manger.

- J'y vais et merci encore.

Je sortis du bureau, Esmée arriva à ma auteur en pressant le pas.

- Noah quand tu reviendras est-ce que tu aurais une minute à m'accorder s'il te plaît, j'ai à te parler. Me dit-elle comme si elle me demandait une immense faveur.

- Oui bien sur.

Nous redescendions au rez-de-chaussée et je m'aperçu enfin que les autres n'étais plus là.

- Ou sont passé les autres, demandais-je à Emmett.

- Au lycée bien sur.

- Au lycée ?

- C'est une école me renseigna Carlisle.

- Oh, et bien tu aurais du y allez aussi, dis-je me tournant vers Emmett.

- J'étais un peu occupé, tu ne croix pas, et puis je n'apprends plus rien au cours depuis des années, je ne pers rien du tout.

- Si tu le dis. Bon il me semblait que tu avais faim, en plus je ne veux pas faire attendre Esmée. Me tournant vers elle je lui souris, elle fit de même.

Nous étions partis depuis à peine vingt minutes que nous changions soudain de direction attirer par l'odeur alléchante de plusieurs pumas, Emmett ne semblais pas plus ravis que ça.

- Tu n'as pas l'air content ?

- Non. Grogna t-il. Ces pas mon met préféré, si tu veux savoir, moi se qui me branche c'est les grizzlys.

- Se qui te branche ?

- Se que j'aime si tu préfère, j'aime m'amuser avec eux avant de les battre à plate coutures.

- Pourquoi être resté si près de la maison, alors qu'ils sont sûrement beaucoup plus loin ? on y va si tu veux.

- J'ai reçu un ordre très clair, on ne peut pas s'éloigner plus que ça de la maison.

- Quand tu dis nous tu parles de moi c'est ça, ils ont peur que je m'en prenne à toi dans un moment d'égarement, ou que je tue tout se qui bouge … Je sais qui te la demander.

- Ce n'était pas une demande, mais un ordre formel. Et qui pense tu que se soit ?

- Jasper si je ne me trompe pas.

- Et comment est tu parvenu à deviner sans même lui avoir parlé ?

- Son regard, il se méfie de moi, ou du moins des actes que je pourrais effectué en perdant le contrôle, et puis il n'arrêtait pas de me suivre ou de suivre Alice à chaque fois qu'elle venait près de moi.

- Intelligent et observateur en plus. Me dit-il en rigolant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup ? parce que ça l'oblige à me surveiller tout le temps ?

- Pourquoi croix tu qu'il ne t'aime pas ? parce qu'il ne ta pas encore parler ? non parce qu'il n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de te parler je veux dire, car si tu as bien remarqué ou tu parlais avec Ed ou avec Alice ou avec Carlisle ou tu ronflais. Il sourit.

- Je ne ronfle pas. Lui dis-je en rigolant. Ça me rassure un peu, et Rosalie c'est la même chose ?

- Rose c'est un peu diffèrent, m'avoua t-il, elle est comme qui dirais jalouse de l'attention que je te porte.

Alors la je m'arrêtais net, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

- Il faudra que je lui dise que tu n'es pas mon gore.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, et nous partîmes d'un énorme fou rire qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, il nous fallu même quelque minute pour nous reprendre.

- Je lui dirais me dit-il pour rigoler, mais non ce n'est pas se que je voulais dire, je m'inquiétais pour toi quand tu dormais je s'avais que quelque chose n'allais pas et je voulais tout résoudre avant ton réveille, si tu as bien remarqué je ne suis pas de nature très patiente, elle a vu que, pour un moment elle n'était plus mon centre du monde personnelle, elle l'a mal pris.

- Oh, je comprends désolé de t'avoir mis dans l'embarra.

- Mais pas du tout tu n'y es pour rien, ça vas passer, mais elle n'a rien du tout contre toi et quand elle se sera un peu calmer je suis sur qu'elle t'aimera beaucoup, il faut juste qu'elle te donne une chance de lui montrer qui tu es.

- Qui je suis, comment pourrais-je le lui montrer ? je ne le sais pas moi-même.

- Tout de suite les grands mots, tu exagère on à déjà découvert quelques petit trucs à ton sujet.

- Et lesquels ?

- D'abord et le plus important, tu as de l'humour, tu es petit et …

- Petit, à côté de toi peut-être, mais je suis plus grand qu'Esmée ou Bella.

- C'est se que je disais tu es le plus petit mec de la maison. Je grognais, il rit.

- Continue, lui dis-je maussade.

- Donc de l'humour, un don, que tu as réussi à utiliser à ta guise. Je l'interrompis.

- Pas tout à fait Edward ma aidé en mettant ta main sur la mienne, et je te rappel que les visions qui me concerne viennent quand ça leur chante.

- Oui mais c'est déjà un début, tu imagine en un jour, tu as appris que tu avais un don et en quelques heures tu as réussi à en contrôlé une partie, moi je trouve ça plutôt génial. Alors arrête d'être pessimiste ou je rajoute ça sur ta liste.

- Rajouter quoi sur ma liste ?

- Que tu es pessimiste et rabat-joie.

- Non ça va, j'ai compris pas de problème, mais à part ça on a rien découvert d'autre.

- Non mais c'est un bon début.

Nous avions assez chassé je décidais de ne pas faire attendre Esmée plus longtemps, nous repartons vers la maison.


	6. la demande d'Esmée

- Nous étions arrivé, Esmée nous avais entendu car elle m'attendait déjà en bas de l'escalier.

- Si tu veux bien me suivre j'ai quelque chose à te montrer me dit-elle l'air un peu stresser.

- Pas de problème.

Elle m'emmena au premier étage se dirigea à gauche et ouvrit une porte que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de voire, et nous entrâmes c'était une grande chambre blanche très éclairé, le lit ou je m'étais réveiller avait été remis ici. Je me retournais vers elle, elle semblait vouloir dire quelques choses mais elle cherchait ces mots, elle prit enfin la parole.

- Je voudrais te pauser une question, mais tu n'es pas obligé dit répondre tout de suite, prend le temps qu'il te faut pour décidé, d'accord, et même si tu accepte tu pourras toujours revenir en arrière, j'en ai parlé avec toute la famille et il n'on aucune objection.

- J'ai compris merci, mais ne faite pas tant de détour pauser votre question.

- Voilà, je me demandais si tu accepterais de rester avec nous, d'intégré la famille, tu fuis quelque chose ou quelqu'un dont tu n'as pas souvenir, et tu t'es fait attaquer, tu serais en sécurité avec nous et tu ne serais plus obligé de fuir, de plus j'ai cru comprendre que tu ne connaissais personnes d'autre et je dois avouer que nous t'aimons bien, j'avais envie de rénové cette chambre depuis un bout de temps c'étais l'occasion rêvé. Et aussi, comme Carlisle à promis de t'expliquer tous se que tu ne connais pas encore de notre époque, ces une raisons de plus pour que tu reste à nos côtés.

- Cette chambre, vous l'avez faite pour moi ? en ne sachant pas si j'allais accepter votre offre. Je n'en reviens pas, vous êtes merveilleuse.

- Je ne connaissais pas ta couleur préféré alors j'ai opté une fois encore pour le blanc, c'est neutre, apaisant, et sa plaît à tout le monde, mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, prend le temps qu'il faudra pour te décidé.

Je fus très mitigé car même si je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps, j'avais peur de m'attacher à eux et de devoir partir à un moment ou un autre, puis la plus grande raison de réfuter cette offre et que je l'est mettais peut-être tous en danger si je restais à leur côté.

- Et si se que je fuis comme vous dite venais jusqu'à vous ? je ne peux pas me permettre de m'établir ici si ça doit vous mettre en danger.

- Oh arrête, depuis que Bella est avec Ed on à plus d'amusement, « le danger comme tu l'appelle », je ne mettais pas autant amuser depuis que j'ai moi-même intégré la famille et on s'en sort comme des chefs ça brise un peu la routine du quotidien.

Je ne l'avais pas entendu il venait de la fenêtre ouverte derrière moi.

- Mais se n'est pas un jeu, c'est types sont dangereux vous avez bien entendu le résumé d'Edward non ? même pour te divertir, je ne peux pas prendre se risque.

- Écoute, me dit Carlisle, nous somme assez nombreux pour parer à toutes éventualité, en plus il ne savent pas ou tu es, il on sûrement perdu ta trace, nous avons un atout de notre côté, Alice, elle surveillera ton futur si il y à une chose qu'elle trouve bizarre ou dangereuse, elle nous le dira pour qu'on soit préparé à les recevoir, de plus il faut que tu retrouve la mémoire, si on pouvait t'aidée à te rappeler le plus vite possible se serait bien pour toi. Et si ça se trouve tes poursuivant on rendu les armes et arrêter de te poursuivre.

- Je pense qu'avec tout le mal que vous vous êtes donné, et avec tous ces arguments, que je peux en toute honnêteté restée à vos côtés, et le temps seul nous dira si c'était le bon choix. Mais je pense que je ne le regretterais pas. Vous avez été tous autant que vous êtes, d'une bonté et d'une patience impressionnante à mon égard, et j'ai déjà commencé à m'habituer à vous, je pense que même si je voulais partir aujourd'hui je n'y arriverais pas sans mal.

Les yeux d'Esmée s'illuminais à chacun de mes mots, elle souriait d'un de ces sourire qu'on n'oublie pas, j'étais sur d'avoir fait le bon choix, oui, dorénavant j'avais une famille je souris à cette idée, elle le vit, Carlisle la pris dans ces bras par la taille, lui fit un baiser dans le cou, lui dit quelque chose dans le creux de l'oreille elle le regarda et lui répondis « merci ».


	7. souvenir et virée nocturne

Ça faisait deux semaine que je m'étais installée officiellement chez eux, le temps passais à une tels vitesse que je ne voyais pas les jours défilé, je passais la plupart de mes journée avec Emmett, lui laissant quand même du temps seul avec Rosalie car de jour en jour je la voyais me fixer d'un regard mauvais, j'avais l'impression de lui voler sa tendre moitié, quand je fis part à Emmett que nous devrions passer moins de temps ensemble il se renfrogna, et éclata de rire quand je lui confia mes raison, il trouvais que j'exagérais, mais après avoir croisé le regard assassin de Rose, il compris que tout compte fait je n'exagérais pas autant et à confirmer que, en effet le mieux était qu'il prenne un peux plus de temps pour Rose.

Je me souvenais que le lendemain d'avoir dit oui pour rester en leur compagnie je m'étais assis dans le salon entendent du bruit je tournais la tête dans cette direction je vis des images et demandais à Emmett se que c'était, il était assis à côté de moi et m'avais répondu que c'était une boite à image, Esmée passais juste à se moment derrière le divan et lui assena une baffe derrière la tête et me répondit que ça s'appelais une télévision. La semaine qui avait suivis Emmett et Rosalie partirent quelques jours loin de la maison, pour se retrouver un peu seuls. Je me sentais abandonner, sans Emmett tout le temps à mes côtés, mais au moins maintenant j'avais du temps pour connaître un peu plus les autres membres de la famille, Jasper et Alice me racontèrent leur rencontre c'était touchant, après une vision qu'Alice avait eu elle s'avait qu'il était l'homme de sa vie et s'avait où le trouver. Jasper lui était partis n'en pouvant plus de sa vie d'avant et errais ici ou la, espérant trouver un miracle, et ces le miracle qui l'avais trouver en fin de comte.

J'ai pu aussi faire la connaissance de Bella, elle était belle, intelligente et courageuse, surtout courageuse, je me demandais intérieurement comment elle avait réagis quand elle avait apprit que son grand amour était un vampire et surtout ou avait-elle eu cette force d'esprit de se moquer de se « petit » problème et de continuer sa route avec lui malgré tout les dangers qu'il allait lui apporter. Edward perçus mes penser et me dit de demander directement à Bella.

- C'est moi qui ai découvert qu'il était un vampire, ça ma fait un choc, puis juste après je me suis rendu compte que je savais déjà qu'il était plus qu'humain, et je me foutais comme de ma première chemise qu'il soit un vampire, je savais que je ne risquais rien avec lui, si il avait vraiment voulu me tuer se serais déjà fait, il n'y a pas du tout de courage la dedans, rien que de l'amour et une total confiance.

Et elle me racontait ça d'un ton calme et rieur comme si j'avais sorti une bonne blague, je fus étonner de leur récit, leur rencontre, la chasse de James, comment Edward était arrivé juste à temps pour la sauver et de James, et du venin, l'anniversaire de Bella ou Jasper avait faillit la tuer, leur séparation pendant près de six mois, la course poursuite pour sauver Edward, la rencontre des Volturi. Emmett ne m'avais pas mentis, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'embêter depuis que Bella était des leurs.

Alice vint près de nous me tendant son téléphone portable.

- Ça va être pour toi, Emmett veut de tes nouvelles voir si il n'y a rien de nouveau.

- Merci Alice.

J'eu juste le temps d'achever ma phrase que le téléphone sonna.

- Salut frangin alors on ne s'ennuie pas trop sans super Emmett pour se distraire ?

- Bonjour Emmett, non ça vas, Bella et Edward me racontais vos péripéties depuis qu'elle est arrivé à Forks, c'est divertissent à souhait, lui dis-je faisant un clin d'œil à Bella, celle-ci me sourie.

- Et vous ça vas ? vous êtes ou ?

- Tout baigne, Rose est ravie on est allez dire un petit bonjour à Tania et ses sœurs, puis on est partis au Mexique, en France et la nous sommes à Florence, Rose aime bien cette ville on va y resté deux jours puis on rentre, prévoit cette soirée car on va allez chasser ensemble.

- Désolé mais je ne suis pas libre se jour la.

Il était estomaquer je l'entendais bien, et un tantinet furieux que je le fasse passer au second plant.

- Quoi … et tu vas ou et avec qui ?

- Mais non je te faisais allez, bien sur que je serais la ou veux tu que j'aille ?

- Nulle part … .

Il se détendit je sentais bien qu'il me cachait quelque chose, mais je ne voulais pas le questionner au téléphone.

- Je te passe Rose à bientôt et j'espère que tu auras les crocs, ah ah ah.

Rosalie voulait me parler … à moi ? J'appréhendais un peu cette envie soudaine de me parler.

- Salut Noah, je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir suggéré à Emmett notre petite virer en amoureux, je sais que c'est toi qui en a eu l'idée, il n'y aurait pas pensé tout seul. Aïe.

Emmett venait de la frapper.

- Ah ben euh de rien avec plaisir.

- Voila ces tout saluts.

Avant qu'elle ne raccroche j'entendis Emmett dire « et attend je voulais encore lui parler » « et bien tu lui parleras quand nous serons rentré » lui répondit-elle l'air de mauvaise humeur, aie se n'étais pas encore arranger, elle ne m'aimait toujours pas et j'étais presque sur que c'étais Emmett qui lui avais demandé de me parler pour me remercier, enfin c'étais déjà un début.

- Et bien je dois avouer qu'ils devraient partir un peu plus souvent ces deux là, dit Edward, Rose est d'une humeur splendide dirait-on.

- En effet, lui répondis-je.

Je tendis son téléphone à Alice pour qu'elle le reprenne mais pas de réaction je levais les yeux pour regarder les siens ils n'exprimaient rien, elle avait une vision, je me tournais vers Edward qu'y me regardais je compris que l'objet de son trouble c'étais moi, elle revint à elle.

Assis toi Noah. Me dit-elle.

Je fis se qu'elle me demandait sachant pertinemment se qui m'attendait. Après une dizaine de secondes à peine je sentis que je partais j'avais le corps qui me pesait, ma tête tournait de plus en plus vite.

Je me retrouvais dans une ruelle sombre à mon côté un petit garçon de huit ans dirais je et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année l'homme frappa à la porte d'une maison ou était accrocher des lanterne, la portes s'ouvrit sur deux hommes et une femme en blouse blanche, (ils commencèrent à parlé). Que voulez-vous encore, dit un des hommes aux blouses blanches. J'ai fait une autre expérience dit l'homme trempé par la pluie qui faisait rage, j'ai pu mettre, enfin muté, deux espèce différente dans un seul corps regarder ces un succès, imaginé se qu'ont pourra faire en combinant nos effort. Il montra la chose aux trois scientifiques je suppose, une sorte de chat à la tête et la queue de rat. Ils s'emblaient intriguer et dégoûter à la fois, la femme pris la parole. Et en quoi ceci pourrais aidée la science ? À rien, c'est la troisième fois en sept mois que vous venez nous présenter vos invention les plus dérisoire et inutile, vous avez eu votre chance, vous l'avez perdue, à présent ne revenez plus nous voir vous n'intégrerez jamais nôtre maison de la science, est-ce bien claire ? Et elle poussa la porte qui s'abatis avec fracas sur le chambranle de celle-ci. L'homme l'air fou de rage regarda son fils, et partis sous la pluie qui avait gagné en intensité, ma vision se brouilla et revint dans la maison de cet homme, la cuisine plus précisément, le mobilier avait l'aire vieux et abîmer ce n'était pas une famille riche à mon avis. Sa femme qui était enceint lui mis son assiette devant lui, ne lui parlant pas sachant trop bien l humeur qui régnais dans la pièce, il goutta a son plat et hurla que c'était bouillant, qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, pris de folie il frappa sa femme qui tomba à ses pied voulant protéger son ventre, elle le suppliais d'arrêter, sa ne fit qu'empirer les choses il redoubla de coup, le fils qui était toujours dans la pièce alla s'agripper a la jambe de son père, lui criant d'arrêté, il arrêta de taper ça femme qui était en pleure et rua de coup son fils qui avait osé lui donner un ordre, quand il fut un peu calmer il les regarda tour à tour et s'en alla.

La mère toujours allonger parla à son fils. « Vient mon chéri », il réussi à se remettre debout et alla retrouver sa mère en pleure. Il a encore été rejeté par les scientifiques, ils lui ont dit qu'il n'avait plus à revenir les voir. La mère inclinait la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras et tout deux allongé pleurèrent ensemble, elle lui disait qu'il n'aurait pas du s'interposer, qu'elle aurait réussi à le calmer puis elle cria, le petit garçon se redressa et lui demanda si elle avait mal. Vas vite chercher le docteur dit lui que j'accouche, qu'il fasse vite. Le petit refusa de quitter ça mère mais elle insista, il fonça dans la nuit glacer par la pluie, il couru à en perdre haleine, il arriva enfin devant une grande maison frappa comme un fou sur la porte en attente d'une réponse, quelqu'un ouvrit et il lui expliqua qu'il fallait venir chez lui que sa mère accouchais, le docteur fut près en une minute il prit sa calèche pour allez plus vite et emporta le garçon avec lui. Ils retrouvèrent la mère en plein travail le docteur eu juste le temps de prendre le nourrisson avant qu'il ne touche terre, il annonça que c'était une petite fille, la mère était pâle et épuiser, elle parla à son fils. Elle s'appellera Claire, prend bien soin de ta petite sœur mon chéri. Sa va allez maman tu veux que je te donne un peu d'eau ? L'enfant avait l'aire étonnée par les propos de sa mère. Elle lui répondit. Je veillerais sur vous de la haut, je t'aime Noah. Elle c'était éteinte en donnant la vie. Je la regardais ainsi que le petit garçon, enfin le moi du passé, il s'effondra sur sa mère en pleure, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue et je m'entendis dire « mère ». Ma vision s'accéléra je vis mon père revenir il vit sa femme allonger sur le sol, il eu un cri déchirant et tomba a genou la pris dans ses bras et fondit en larmes, le petit alla près de lui et pausa une main sur son épaule, l'homme relava la tête et le fixa avec un regard emplis de douleur et de regret. La dernière image que je vis c'était le père qui prenait son fils dans ces bras pour essayer de combattre le chagrin, et en arrière plan le docteur qui tenait toujours ma petite sœur dans les bras, pour qui mon père n'avait eu aucun regard.

Je revins à moi j'étais toujours dans le salon assis je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, je me rappelais de chaque détails, les visages des trois scientifiques, la folie de mon père, la course jusque chez le docteur, la mort de ma mère, je me rendis compte qu'Edward me regardais avec un air désolé, j'aperçus aussi Alice et Bella un peu plus éloigner dans le coin de la pièce, Carlisle et Esmée était la aussi tournant le dos à la baie vitrée me faisant face.

- Ça vas allez ? me demanda dans un murmure Edward, sûrement pour qu'il n'y ai que moi qui entende.

- Oui merci.

- Tu as envie d'en parler ?

- Non pas tout de suite je suis un peu fatiguer et mes muscles me fond un mal de chien.

- Tu devrais allez prendre un bain ça détend les muscles dit-il tout haut sûrement pour prévenir que je n'avais pas envie de parler de se que j'avais vu tout de suite.

Je montais à là salle de bain fit couler l'eau chaude, je pris du sel de bain et le mis dans la baignoire ça avais un pouvoir relaxant je l'avais déjà testé une fois et l'odeur qui sans dégageait étais une pure merveille. Mon bain étant près je m'y glissa avec un grand soulagement je sentis tout de suite les bien fait que cela procurais, je fermai les yeux et l'essai mon esprit vagabonder au hasard, je voyais les arbres une biche quelques oiseaux qui s'envolait puis je repensais à mon souvenir, il y avait quelque chose qui me chiffonnais dans celui-ci, je savais que j'avais consoler mon père, mais il n'y avait dans se geste que de la pitié et une sincère envie de croire qu'il était redevenu celui que j'avais connus, mais sans savoir pourquoi je savais que je le détestais pour une raison que je ne me souvins pas, je décidais de laisser tomber pour l'instant, la raison de cette amertume reviendrais sûrement à la surface un jour ou l'autre, je décidais de me focalisais sur l'eau, la nature, les Cullen, et je me détendis, après une heure passer à baigner je décidais que c'était assez pour aujourd'hui, je me sentais bien mieux et je dois avouer que je m'ennuyais légèrement, je me ressuais enfilais des habits neuf qu'Alice avait eu la gentillesse de m'offrir, puis me dirigea vers ma chambre je regardais les étagère qu'elle avait monter et remplie pour moi, c'était vraiment merveilleux mais je n'avais nullement besoin d'autant de chose, je faisais l'inventaire de mes possession et y découvrit un bloc de feuille blanche il y était écrit « bloc de dessin » bizarre j'aurais jurer qu'il n'était pas la avant, bof je ne l'avait tout simplement pas vu me dis-je, je le pris et alla m'installer sur le bureau, pris un crayon noir et commença à dessiner, n'importe quoi, ces seulement après que les trait prirent forme que je me rendis comte de se que j'étais en train de dessiner, c'était le visage de ma mère, pourtant se n'était pas celui que j'avais vu en souvenir, sur ma feuille elle arborais un merveilleux sourire, comme si elle n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse, non se n'était vraiment pas le souvenir que j'avais vu tout à l'heure.

- Elle est vraiment magnifique, qui est-ce ?

Je me retournai vivement n'ayant pas entendu que quelqu'un se trouvais derrière moi, c'était Esmée. Vu que je ne répondais pas elle continua.

- Désoler la porte étais ouverte et je n'ai pas pensé à frappé, je n'aurais pas du entré sans prévenir, tu es très doué pour le dessin le portrait est très réaliste on dirait une photo.

- Ces ma mère, en la voyant je suis presque sur qu'elle s'appelait Licia.

- Ces elle que tu as vu ?

- Oui, et j'ai aussi vu mon père, par contre de lui je ne me rappel rien juste son visage et il commence déjà à s'effacé de ma mémoire.

- Alors dessine le aussi. Me répondit-elle d'un ton entendu.

- Non je n'ai pas envie de me le rappeler, ces drôle mais en le voyant j'ai su que je ne l'aimais pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je préfère l'oublier.

J'avais prononcé ces paroles dans un murmure plus pour moi-même que pour elle et je me surpris à regarder par la fenêtre ces comme si je n'avais plus conscience de mes gestes il fallait que je me ressaisisse, je secouais la tête et regarda Esmée elle avait l'air troublé et me fixait d'un air bizarre, puis elle reprit son air joyeux et me souris.

- Et si j'allais te préparer un bon petit plat ? un bain sa creuse l'appétit je l'ai entendu une fois à la radio.

Le ton qu'elle avait employé dans cette phrase me fit sourire, je savais pertinemment se qu'elle cherchait à faire, me changer les idées était son objectif principal.

- Merci maintenant que vous le dite je me rends comte que mon ventre cri famine.

Je suivis Esmée dans les escaliers, chaque marche que je descendais me rendait nerveux, je commençais à trembler une chaleur étouffante envahis mon corps ma vision se troublais et mes oreilles sifflets, Jasper venais d'arriver près de moi il me soutenait.

- Je ne sais pas se qu'il a. dit Jasper à Edward.

- Je n'en sais rien non plus il à l'air malade, répondit Edward.

- Ah ces mots Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me pausa plein de question.

- Comment te sens-tu quels sont tes symptômes ?

Vu que je ne répondais pas, Jasper et Edward répondirent complétant la phrase l'un de l'autre.

- Il tremble, et à les oreilles qui sifflent, sa vision se trouble et il a des bouffées de chaleur.

- Il est nerveux et à les mains moites. Continua Jasper.

- Est-ce qu'il pensait à quelque chose en particulier juste avant que ça ne commence ? demanda Carlisle à Edward.

- Même pas.

Mon malaise disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

- Ça vas mieux je ne ressens plus rien, leurs dis-je pour les rassurer et en finir avec toute cette attention porter à mon égard.

- Je vais quand même t'examiner. Me dit Carlisle.

- Non se n'est pas la peine je n'ai plus rien.

- J'insiste se n'est pas normal et si tu ne veux pas je vais te suivre partout jusqu'à se que je t examine, me dit-il en me souriant.

- Je me rends dis-je en rigolant je vous suis.

- Combien de fois faut-il que je te dise que tu peux me tutoyer ?

- Je te suis répondis-je en sourient.

Esmée me regardais l'air perturbée elle me fit un signe de la main en me disant qu'elle allait se mettre aux fourneaux et que mon repas serais près quand je descendrais.

- Merci, lui dis-je en lui faisant en clin d'œil pour la rassurer.

Nous montions dans son bureau (cabinet) il poussa la porte et me dit de m'assoire sur la table je lui obéi tout de suite, il revint près de moi avec sa trousse.

- Ouvre la bouche et dit ah

- Aaaaaaaaahhh

- Ta gorge est normale.

Il examina mes oreilles, mon nez, mes yeux, il écoutait ma respiration avec attention et écouta mon cœur, il termina avec un exercice pour mes réflexes.

- Tout est parfaitement normale, je ne comprends pas, est se que ca tes déjà arrivé ?

- Non, mais j'avais peut-être faim ou j'ai peut-être trop tardé dans l'eau chaude ou j'ai bien pus abuser du sel de bain ?

- Non si ca avait été le cas tu aurais eu cet étourdissement bien plus tôt.

- Laissons tomber alors il n'y a rien qui cloche et ça va mieux.

- D'accord mais si ca te reprend tu viens m'en parler tout de suite, promis ? me dit-il me fixant avec insistance.

- Promis, … je peux y allez je sens déjà le bon plat qu'Esmée ma préparer et je meurs de faim.

Il éclata de rire et me fit signe de partir, je le remerciais vivement et descendis en vitesse, je n'avais pas dis ça en l'air, j'avais vraiment une faim de loup, si on peut dire.

- Quelle merveilleuse odeur dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine.

- Merci me répondirent Esmée et Bella elles m'avaient donc fait à manger toutes les deux.

- J'ai appelé Bella au secours je n'avais que quelques ingrédients dans le réfrigérateur et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de se que j'allais faire, heureusement Bella à de bonne idée.

- Oh se n'était rien il y a toujours moyen de faire de bon petit plat avec presque rien, et sa ma fait plaisir de t'aider. Répondit-elle à Esmée, les deux femmes se souriait elle avait vraiment une bonne complicité toute les deux.

Esmée me regarda et elle me dit.

- Vas t'assoire à la salle à manger on t'apporte ton plat tout de suite.

- Merci, mais faite moi la faveur de me laisser la vaisselle ça me gène un peu de ne rien faire alors que vous faite tout le travail.

- C'est avec plaisir tu sais.

- S'il vous plaît j'aurais au moins l'impression de faire quelque chose pour vous aidez.

- Nous la ferons ensemble alors, je lave tu ressuis. Me dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Le marché est correct. Dis-je en lui faisant un grand sourire.

J'allais m'assoire à table il n'y avait personne, Esmée arriva avec mon assiette que j'engloutis à une vitesse surprenante, je ne me resservi pas, j'étais callée c'était étrange j'aurais cru pouvoir manger un éléphant tellement j'avais faim, mais la après une assiette j'étais gaver.

- Je te ressers ?

- Non merci.

- Tu n'as pas aimée ? d'habitude une assiette ne suffit pas à te rassasier.

- C'était délicieux mais je n'ai plus faim.

Nous lavions la vaisselle en silence, cependant il n'était ni tendu ni pesant, on n'avait tout simplement pas envie de parler. Quand se fut terminer je décidai d'aller me promener il faisait déjà noir mais j'avais envie de me remuer un peu, l'air était frais et humide je respirai à plein poumons, que c'était bon, je levais la tête et regardais le ciel, il était sans nuages et les étoiles était magnifiques, quand je sus détacher mes yeux de se merveilleux spectacle, je m'engouffrais dans la forêt, elle avait l'air si tranquille, à par quelque daim que j'entendais et sentais il n'y avait personne, je marchais paisiblement ne pensant à rien, regardant autour de moi humant avec délice l'air frais de la nuit, puis d'un coup je sentis une odeur que je ne reconnu pas, … enfin pour moi c'était un mélange de loup et d'humain mais je ne connaissais rien qui y ressemblai, puis je me rendis compte que se qui s'approchais n'était peut être pas si différant de se que je suis, à par que moi je sentais le loup et le vampire. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes penser que je ne vis pas s'approcher deux loup, je les vis quand ils s'arrêtèrent à quatre mètres de moi. Je sentais que se n'était pas des loups ordinaires mais il n'y avait aucune menace dans leurs attitudes, je ne bougeais plus peur d'animée leur hostilités, le grand loup noir revint sur ces pas me laissant seul avec le loup brun caramel quelques seconde plus tard je vis arrivée non pas un loup mais bien un homme muni seulement d'un short élastique.

- Qui est tu ? me demanda celui-ci

- Ne devriez vous pas vous présentez vous-même avant d'exiger de moi une réponse ? lui répondis-je amicalement mais fermement. Il parut hésiter puis répondit l'air plus détendu.

- Je m'appelle Sam Uley du clan des Quilleute et voici Jacob Black, me dit-il me montrant le loup d'un signe de tête.

- Moi ces Noah, j'habite chez la famille Cullen je ne sais pas si vous les connaissez ?

- De réputation. Dit-il d'un ton froid. Nous connaissons Bella une amie en commun ces tout.

- Oui Bella, une fille très discrète et d'une grande gentillesse. Le loup brun grogna me regardant furibond.

- Tout doux. Lui dit Sam et le loup se calma aussitôt ne changeant cependant pas sons regard meurtrier.

- Tu n'es pas un vampire, enfin tu n'es pas que ça, je répète ma question qui est tu ?

- Désolé d'être si direct mais ça ne vous regarde pas, et quand bien même le dirais-je, ça ne vous rendrais pas plus aimable pour autant.

- C'est la ou tu te trompe car tu as franchis la limite de notre territoire, nous avons le droit légitime de s'avoir se qui franchis nos frontières, tu es chez nous.

- Alors je vais prendre congé, peut-être que la prochaine fois vous aurez une réponse à votre question.

Après ma phrase je tournais les talons et retournais sur mes pas en direction du sentier de la maison, le loup grognais encore plus mécontent que précédemment, l'homme à son côté lui disais de se calmer et ils partirent s'enfonçant encore plus dans la forêt.

J'ai eu chaud mais dévoiler à un inconnu ma véritable identité aurais été dangereux, si l'information se répand je serais obligé de partir de suite pour ne pas mettre les Cullen en danger, enfin si jamais je suis encore recherché.

Après quelques mètre, je sentis des regard pesé sur moi à droite comme à gauche, je continuais mon chemin me battant contre mon envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup, je réussi à rester calme et marcher d'un pas acceptable, après cinq bonne minute le poids des regards disparu, je venais de sortir de leur territoire, je regardais bien chaque détails les mémorisant, pour ne plus me retrouver dans se gore de situation. Je retournais à la maison d'un pas plus léger en profitant encore du délicieux parfum que procuraient les arbres qui m'entouraient.

Je rentrais dans ma chambre alluma la lumière, et je me laissais tomber sur le lit les yeux fixant la lampe du plafond, puis je tournais la tête vers mon bureau, je vis mon bloc de dessins, je le regardais pendant quelques seconde, enfin je me levais pour allez le cherchez et me remis sur mon lit sur le ventre, comme précédemment je laissais le crayon vagabondé sur le papier, quand le visage pris forme je vis le visage souriant d'Emmett, il devait me manquer plus que je ne l'imaginais, enfin il serait de retour dans à peine deux jours et il m'avait promis qu'on partirais chasser tout les deux je m'endormis sur cette pensée.


	8. retrouvaille

Les deux jours suivants avait été monotone, j'avais tellement hâte de revoir Emmett que j'en oubliais les autres membres de la famille. Tout le monde sens aperçus, quand Alice me regardais je voyais naître sur son visage un sourire en coin, et Edward rigolais à chaque fois, que pensais t'elle pour qu'il rigole ainsi ?

Les yeux d'Alice devinrent vitreux et à peine deux seconde plus tard un grand sourire vint naître sur son visage parfait.

- Nos deux tourtereaux seront de retour à 17h15, dit-elle s'adressant à tout le monde.

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine, je sentis un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage, et regardais l'heure, 14h05, mon sourire s'évanoui aussitôt, encore 3h et 10 minute avant nos retrouvaille, ca avait l'air d'une éternité, j'entendis un grand bruit, me retournais pour voir d'où il venait et je vis Edward en plein fou rire, il riait tellement qu'il du s'assoire sur le sofa, tout le monde le regardais perplexe, quand il se fut calmer, Bella lui demanda se qui le faisait autant rire, il me regarda et un coin de sa bouche tressais.

- Noah ne saura pas attendre jusque là, il faudrait peut-être l'occuper un peu, tu n'aurais pas du lui dire l'heure ou Emmett reviendrais Alice, maintenant le compte à rebours est lancer, les minutes vont êtres longues.

Je le regardais pris d'une bouffé de chaleur qui, je le savais signifiais que je rougissais à vitesse grand V.

- Edward, le sermonna Esmée, ne soit pas si moqueur, tu vois bien que tu le mets mal à l'aise, puis se tourna et me proposa de sortir pour allez visiter la ville que je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de voire. Cependant je n'avais plus trop envie de quitter la maison, et si jamais Emmett rentrait plus tôt, il serait peut-être déçus de ne pas me voire à son retour, surtout que quand je l'avais eu au téléphone 2 jours plus tôt, il avait eu peur que je parte je ne sais ou sens lui.

- Non merci, mais si demain cela vous conviens toujours j'en serais ravi.

- Demain alors, me répondit-elle me lançant un sourire entendu.

- Devant mon air abattu Alice me prit la main et me tira dehors, suivis de près par Jasper qui avait l'air aussi étonné que moi.

- Il fait beau et tu te demandes comment passée le temps ? voyons un peu comment tu te débrouilles en combat singulier.

Je la regardais ahuri, moi me battre contre cette petite créature si douce et gentille sûrement pas.

- Ne te fie pas à son allure de petit lutin, me dit Edward dans le creux de l'oreille si ca se trouve ces elle qui te mettra au tapis. Malheureusement tout ceux qui était dehors avant entendu, enfin sauf Bella bien entendu.

- Mais je ne sais pas me battre, juste me défendre, et encore.

- Soit. Dit Alice en se jetant sur moi je fis un rapide pas de côté pour m'éloigner légèrement de la ou je me tenais, je pensais qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps de le voir venir, je me trompais elle s'abattit sur moi de tout son poids, se qui normalement ne m'aurais pas fait tomber, s'il n'y avait eu son élan.

- Tu es un piètre défenseur en effet, je me demande comment tu a fait pour vivre si longtemps.

Piqué au vif je lui répondis

- Je sais me défendre contre une menace réelle et imminente, je ne sais pas faire semblant ces tout.

- Et bien il faudra apprendre vite, car Emmett adore mesurer sa force à celle de tout les membres de la famille.

Perplexe je dévisageai la famille tous firent un signe de tête affirmant se qu'Alice venais de me dire.

- Oh, … mais je risque de te blesser, je ne connais pas ma force ni jusqu'ou je pourrais allez.

- J'ai un frère qui lit dans tes pensées, un chéri qui peut te calmer, et moi-même je sais se qui va arriver, aucun danger, allez s'il te plaît dit-elle d'un ton larmoyant.

J'hésitais sérieusement, puis je haussais les épaules, c'était peut-être vrai, que pouvait-il arriver.

- Merci s'écria-t-elle sans que je puisse donnée mon accord, se relevant vivement elle reprit sa place initiale.

- Prêt ?

- Oui

J'avais beau être préparer j'avais encore tellement peur de moi-même, que je puisse sans le vouloir lui faire du mal, que je ne mis pas toute mes capacité à l'œuvre, elle sent rendit comte mais ne m'en tint pas rigueur.

- C'était bien pour une première fois, essaye de faire mieux avec les autres.

Chacun, a part Jasper qui me surveillait toujours, se prêtât au jeux, et plus je me battais plus mes coups était régulier, plus fort, je prenais peux à peux confiance en moi et en mes réflexes, je m'amusais même, Alice du sens apercevoir car elle riait avec Jasper. Quand j'eu mis a terre mon dernier adversaire c'est-à-dire Carlisle, je lui tendis une main plus par esprit d'équipe, que pour l'aider à se relever, il la prit se releva et on se mit à rigoler j'avais toujours sa main dans la mienne et il me tapait le dos en un geste amicale, joyeux.

- Un sur quatre c'est déjà pas mal, me dit Carlisle.

- Le jeu est fini, tu vois l'attente n'à pas été si longue hein. Me lança Alice.

- Pourquoi ? quelle heure est-il ?

- 17h14 et 46 secondes, ils arriveront de là. Elle pointa l'indexe sur la forêt entre deux chênes.

- Merci à tous je n'ai pas vu les heures passer, et de plus je me suis bien amuser.

- De rien, dirent-ils tous en cœurs.

J'allais me mettre à côté d'eux et me tourna pour faire face aux arrivant.

Je vis les fougèrent bouger de plus en plus, et vit enfin Emmett et Rosalie sortirent de la forêt, Emmett avec un large sourire et Rosalie avait l'air plus réserver, mais s'emblais heureuse d'être de retour.

- Salut la famille on ne vous à pas trop manquer ?

- Un peu mais une personne en particulier perdais patience, j'ai du prendre les choses en main « Carlisle mis un coup de coude à Alice et Esmée la regarda embêter » nous avons combattu Noah à tour de rôle.

- Et vous ne m'avez pas attendu. Dit Emmett l'air choquée et consterner.

- Désolé mais c'était une question de vie ou de mort « cette fois ci c'était Esmée qui lui asséna un coup dans l'épaule » Alice rigolais et alla embrasser Rosalie et Emmett. Puis tout le monde suivi. Esmée l'est embrassa chaleureusement en leur disant qu'ils lui avaient manquée, Carlisle, qu'y leur souhaita la bienvenu, Edward, Bella très discrète avec Rosalie mais qu'Emmett pris dans ces bras en la faisant tourner, elle rougit et Emmett explosa de rire, puis vint le tour de Jasper. En attendant je commençais à me demander qu'elle attitude prendre envers Rosalie, je s'avais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas beaucoup, cependant Emmett m'avait juré que se n'était pas moi qu'elle n'aimait pas mais qu'elle avait été jalouse du temps qu'il était resté avec moi, et du danger peu probable disait-il que j'amenais avec moi, lui avait beau ne pas y croire, moi par contre n'en était pas si sûre. Enfin le temps des retrouvailles et des embrassades arriva, comme j'étais plongé dans mes réflexions Emmett s'approcha de moi, me mis mes cheveux en bataille tellement il me frottait la tête tout en me disant.

- On ne dirait pas que je t'ai tellement manqué que ça.

- Arrête tu sais bien que sent toi la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue, dis-je en rigolant.

- En effet et je n'arrête pas de le leur dirent, en montrant la famille d'un grand geste théâtrale, enfin un qui sens rend compte.

- Arrête il va prendre la grosse tête, me dit Rosalie, elle s'était approcher de moi silencieusement, elle me fit la bise et dit dans un sourire assez fort pour que tous l'entende.

- Tu as manqué à Emmett, les moments où je lui fichais la paix, il avait le téléphone à la main hésitant « je sonne où je ne sonne pas. » L'avait-elle imité, ou il restait la assis perdu dans ces songes.

- Tu me déçois Emmett, rétorqua Jasper, nous quand nous partons en amoureux il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose que … notre intimité. Dit-il faussement réprobateur.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre, nous avons eu une semaine formidable, reprit Rosalie, nous avons voyagé, chasser…

- Euh… Noah ca te vas si on part chasser de suite ? coupant cours au résumer de Rosalie.

Je la regardais du coin de l'œil pour voir sa réaction, mais elle avait un sourire et me dit.

- Quoi vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?

Je la remerciais avec un sourire timide, quel me renvoya d'ailleurs, j'en fus troublé sons animosité envers moi avait fondue comme neige au soleil, bizarre, géniale, mais bizarre quand même.

- Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? me demanda Emmett avide de tout savoir.

- Oh rien de bien passionnant, enfin si j'ai pu parler avec tout le monde, Alice et Jasper mon raconter leur rencontre, Bella et Edward aussi, et même tout se qui c'était passé depuis qu'elle est venue s'établir à Forks, tu avais raison vous ne vous êtes pas ennuie. Il rigola. Il n'y a que Carlisle que je n'ai pas vu beaucoup, il parait que c'était la folie à l'hôpital. Esmée est vraiment très gentils et prévenante quand je sentais la faim arrivé une bonne odeur me venait de la cuisine, et elle ma proposé d'allez visiter la ville demain.

- C'est une bonne chose, car dès lundi tu viens au collège avec nous.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne veux pas t'instruire ? me dit-il narquois.

- Si mais j'ai pris tellement de retard, ils vont me prendre pour un abruti.

- Mais non et puis tu seras dans ma classe je me suis chargé de tout, on a fait un petit détoure avant de rentrer regarde. Et il me tendit un petit morceau de papier, il y avait ma photo, mon prénom marquer sur le côté de celle-ci ainsi que mon nouveau nom de famille.

- Cullen… non tu ma donnée le nom de ta famille ?

- Dès que tu as décidé d'accepter la proposition d'Esmée tu es devenu un Cullen.

- J'ai accepté de rester certes, mais c'est un essai, et si jamais dans deux même trois mois je devais partir hein ? cette perspective me tordit le ventre et je fis une grimace.

- De un quand on devient un Cullen on le reste pour le restant de son existence crois moi, de deux tu ne partiras pas car tu tes déjà trop attaché à nous, et tu ne voudrais pas faire de peine à Esmée n'est-ce pas ? et troisièmement je ne te laisserai pas partir. Me dit-il les yeux à demis fermer l'air menaçant.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Je repris mon examen du morceau de papier, sur la deuxième ligne on y voyait ma « fausse » date de naissance …

- 18 ans ? personne ne voudra croire que j'ai 18 ans.

- Bof, tout le monde croira que tu es petit pour ton âge ces tout.

- Je ne suis pas petit lui dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

- Houlà tu sais à qui tu viens de me faire penser là ?

- À qui ? demandais-je avec réserve.

- Alice, oh oui tu as se petit air de défit qu'elle à quand on parle de sa taille, tu ressemble à un lutin comme elle, et tu ma tirer la langue exactement comme elle l'aurait fait à ta place, vous êtes semblable sauf que elle ces une fille.

- N'importe quoi.

- Si tu le dis.

- Dit m'en plus sur ma nouvelle identité, je suis quelle membre de la famille comparer à vous ?

- Pas un frère en tous cas, sa deviendrait louche. Le neveu de Carlisle, on fera courir le bruit que son frère divorce d'avec ta mère et que sa ne se passe pas très bien, et que tu supportais mal les conflits que se livres sans relâches tes parents, alors tu as préféré venir te réfugier chez ton oncle, en attendant que la situation se calme. Pas mal non ?

- Et c'est toi qui en as eu l'idée ? les yeux grands ouverts d'ahurissement.

Il ronchonna.

- Ben oui tu croix que je pensais à quoi quand j'étais perdu dans mes songe, pendant notre petite semaine en amoureux.

Je ne répondis rien.

Nous nous arrêtâmes, car nous avions flairé un troupeau de cerf, et à quelque pas d'eux un puma avait déjà pris position pour l'attaque.

- Je te laisse le puma.

- Et toi ca ne t'embête pas ? d'habitude tu adores que ta proie te résiste, un cerf n'est pas un prédateur, il essaiera seulement de s'enfuir. Tandis que le puma…

- Je me suis bien amuser avec les ours pendant notre virée tu sais, je peux bien te laisser le beau morceau cette fois-ci.

- Merci, dis-je d'un ton très reconnaissant et solennelle, au son de ma voix il se tourna vers moi sachant pertinemment que se n'était pas de notre dîner que je parlais.

- Merci pour tous se que tu fais pour moi, lui dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

Toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage, peu à peu son visage s'éclaira.

- Tu es peut-être mon cousin sur ta carte d'identité, mais dans la vraie vie tu es le troisième de mes frères… et mon meilleur ami. Son sourire grandissait en même temps que sa phrase s'achevait.

Je ne répondis rien la gorge trop serer pour qu'un son arriver à si glisser.

- Allez cessons de discuter et passons à l'action d'accord frangin ?

Encore se mot « frangin » je ne tins plus il fallait que je sache se que cela signifiait.

- Tu m'as déjà appelé comme ça il y a quelque temps, mais ca veux dire quoi « frangin » ?

Il me regarda les yeux grands ouverts et hurla littéralement de rire, ils devaient sûrement l'entendre de la maison pensais-je.

- C'est un autre mot pour dire frère, me dit-il gardant avec peine le control de sons hilarité, pourquoi quand je te l'ai dit dans la forêt tu croyais que sa voulais dire quoi ?

- Un mot gentil, ou de réconfort, enfin quand on y pense c'est le cas.

- C'est vrai, tu vois que tu n'es pas si bête, tu verras on va bien se marrer au lycée ca va changer de la routine habituel, je te soufflerais les réponses si tu as un problème et t'expliquerais ensuite le pourquoi du comment, tu verras se sera génial.

Son impatience et sa joie étaient contagieuses, je souris et me surpris même à être impatient d'être lundi.

Sur se, nous mangions à notre faim et nous reprenions le chemin du retour mais tranquillement, plus vite qu'un humain mais lentement pour nous.

- Maintenant que j'y repense comment as-tu eu ma photo ?

- Avant de partir j'avais déjà prévus de te faire faire une carte d'identité, me répondit-il, alors j'ai pris quelque photos avec mon Gsm je l'ai réarrangé avec un ordinateur et voila le tour était jouer.

- Oh.

Le silence revint un instant puis il le rompit.

- Tu as eu un souvenir quand je n'étais pas la ?

- Oui juste après ton coup de téléphone.

- Je suis revenu depuis une bonne heure déjà et tu ne me dis rien.

- Franchement tu n'as pas arrêté de me pauser des questions, et on parlait d'autre chose, l'important c'est que je te raconte maintenant, non ?

- Mouais. Dit-il l'air peux amen.

Je lui racontai mon souvenir, comme les autres fois ou je les lui avais raconté, il ne me regardait pas, il regardait droit devant lui sens rien dire, m'écoutant l'air très concentrer.

- Et voila.

Il ne dit rien.

- Emmett ?

Il s'arrêta, ne disant toujours rien. Puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas comme les autres tu sais. Me dit-il d'un air très sérieux, penné même dirais-je.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Quand tu m'as parlé de ton autre souvenir dans la forêt, tu te souviens de se que je t'avais dis ?

Je réfléchissais, puis me souvins de ses mots exacts comme s'il venait à peine de me les dires.

- « On dit que la vie de tout un chacun est parsemer d'embûche, pourtant seul quelques personnes pourrais avoir une occasion de s'en plaindre réellement, toi qui est au sommet de cette échelle, tu n'en à rien fait, j'ai du te demander de partager tes souvenirs à peine retrouver, tu ne voulais pas nous montrer tes sentiments même si ils étaient plutôt dur à cacher. Je pense que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel Noah, je… »

- Stop, me coupant dans mon élan. Je suis assez étonné que tu te souviennes de tout, me dit-il l'air éberlué mais ravi. Voila ou je voulais en venir, tu es exceptionnel, pour les raisons que tu viens de réciter. Au début je pensais se que je t'ai dis, et aussi je pensais qu'il y avait autre chose qui te retenais de me parler, le peux de temps qu'on se connaissait par exemple, ou la timidité, mais la j'ai bien la preuve A+B que j'avais vu juste dès le début, tu me raconte ton souvenir comme si tu me parlais de la pluie et du beau temps, et encore tu serais plus mélancolique que cela, me dit-il me charriant. Tu m'as parlé de la mort de ta mère, et de la brutalité de ton père sans un seul trémolo dans la voix.

- Tu veux dire que je suis insensible ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Non, un insensible n'aurait versé aucune larme en voyant sa mère mourir, tu ne comprends pas.

- J'avoue être un peu perdu, en effet.

- Tu m'as fait perdre le fil, attend, enfin bref tu as vécu plus de malheur que la plupart des gens dans se monde et eux se plaigne sens arrêt, tu peux me croire, mais toi tu ne dit rien et tu reste poli, serviable, agréable et souriant, je me demande seulement comment tu fais pour être si détacher.

- C'est que, enfin se n'est qu'une hypothèse bien sûr, mais je croix que c'est à cause du temps qui es passé depuis tout ces événement, sa me touche beaucoup quand je les redécouvre, puis la douleur disparais ensuite, j'ai peut-être aimé ces personnes dans mon passé, mais depuis j'en ai fait mon deuil. Oui je croix que ces ca.

- Peut être

Nous marchions plus vite.

- Et si on se grouillait de rentrer maintenant.

- Tu as hâte de retrouver Rosalie ?

- Non mais j'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi en combat singulier, vu que j'ai été exclu de la partie de toute à l'heure.

- Je ne sais pas si tu feras le poids. Lui dis-je pour le narguer, il sourit.

- On verra mais un conseil, ne rêve pas trop. Que dirais tu de faire la course ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine quand je t'aurais battu et à la course, et au combat.

Décidément j'avais retrouvé mon sens de l'humour, depuis qu'il était revenu, c'était comme si je venais de me réveiller d'un long, très long sommeil.

- Rigole tant que tu le peux encore. Un grondement s'échappait de sa gorge, mais un sourire s'étirait déjà sur son visage trahissant son amusement.

- Prêt ?

- Partez.

Et nous filâmes sur le sentier qui nous ramenait chez nous.


	9. conspiration

Allonger sur ma couche, je rêvassais au déroulement de cette journée, évidement, Emmett m'avais battu à plate couture au combat, mais j'avais quand même réussi à arriver le premier à la maison, cependant il ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur, vu que lui, se qui le rendait fière, c'était sa force et non sa vitesse.

J'allais sombrer dans le sommeil quand on frappa à ma porte.

- Entrer.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? me demanda Esmée.

Je me redressais pour lui faire face.

- Pas du tout.

- Emmett nous à raconter son idée pour t'inclure dans la famille, elle est accepter de tous, mais il nous manque toujours une approche pour que le bruit se répande sans éveiller de soupçon, c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut l'aide inconsciente d'une personne qui ne fait pas partie de la famille, et j'ai un plan.

En me racontant sa stratégie, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire, elle s'était rapproché de moi et me raconta son plan dans un murmure, comme ça elle avait l'air d'une conspiratrice.

- Nous irons demain visiter la ville comme prévu, mais nous emmènerons Bella avec nous si ca ne te dérange pas (je fis non de la tête) merci, donc nous irons tout les trois nous balader et nous entrerons dans la boutique des Newton, nous ferons s'emblant de te chercher du matériel pour le camping, pendant que Bella ira saluer le fils du patron, c'est un de ses amis, il lui demandera qui tu es à coup sur, elle plante le décore, et la rumeur est lancer. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que vous avez tous une imagination débordante dans cette famille.

Je souris.

- Tant qu'à mentir, mieux vaux le faire correctement, non ?

- Tout a fait.

- Je sais que tu es fatigué, je vais te laisser maintenant, bonne nuit Noah.

- Bonne nuit Esmée, même si ca n'as pas la même signification pour vous que pour moi.

Elle me sourit je fis de même.

Elle ferma la lampe.

- Euh Esmée ?

- Oui ? la lampe se ralluma.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer d'une chose que j'ai démentis à Emmett.

Elle me regarda, m'invitant sur se fait à lui pauser ma question.

- Je ne ronfle pas n'est ce pas ?

Un rire guttural s'éleva d'en bas suivis de quatre autres rires plus discrets.

- Il ne faut pas croire tout se qu'Emmett peux te raconter, je te rassure nous n'entendons rien qui proviennent de ta chambre la nuit.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire mais se reprit très vite.

Le calme était revenu et je ne tardais pas à m'endormir.

- Noah, Noah réveille toi on ne va pas tarder à partir, il faut que tu déjeune et nous devons encore allez chercher Bella.

- Je suis réveiller, lui répondis-je en ouvrant à grande peine mes yeux ensommeiller. Quelle heure est-il ?

- 09h00 mais le magasin ne vas pas tarder à ouvrir, il vaut mieux s'occuper des basses besogne tout de suite, comme ca nous aurons toute la journée pour te faire découvrir la ville.

Basse besogne, Esmée n'aimais vraiment pas mentir, mais dans notre cas c'était indispensable.

Je filais à la salle de bain faire un brin de toilette, une fois sorti j'étais totalement réveiller, filant dans la cuisine pour prendre un petit déjeuner vite fais.

Nous arrivions chez Bella et je sortis de la voiture pour me mettre à l'arrière.

- Bonjour Noah, tu peux rester devant tu sais.

- Et ou serais passé ma galanterie si je ne laissais pas ma place une aussi jolie jeune fille.

Ces joues avaient pris de la couleur.

- Merci.

Sur ce, elle monta à l'avant et nous partîmes en direction du magasin des Newton.

Pendant le trajet je regardais par la fenêtre, n'écoutant qu'un mot sur quatre de la conversation des filles. Bella répétais son texte avec l'aide d'Esmée, celle-ci avait bien réfléchi et avait changé un petit détail concernant mon « faut » père.

- Il faudrait le faire plus âgé, vu l'âge que dois avoir Noah, il devrait avoir dans les 40 ans.

- Vous imaginez la différence d'âge entre Carlisle et son frère ? demanda Bella.

- Tu n'auras qu'à dire que leurs parents n'avaient plus sus enfanté, et qu'il est arrivé par miracle dès années plus tard.

- Oui ça se tiens.

Elles répétaient tout encore une fois et nous arrivions enfin au magasin.

Esmée passa la première, puis moi, puis Bella qui alla tout de suite au comptoir pour y rejoindre Mike Newton, tandis qu'Esmée m'emmenais dans une allée qui était facilement visible du comptoir. Elle me montra quelques objets de camping, me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit tout bas d'écouter leur conversation pour se préparer à être le plus normal possible quand le garçon me regardera, se qui ne tarda pas d'ailleurs, il me regarda en biais essayant d'être le plus discret possible (c'était raté, même Esmée l'avait vu) aussitôt je me retrouvais avec un chapeau de pèche sur la tête et ma nouvelle « tata » (je ne mis ferais jamais) éclata de rire en me disant que ça m'allait à merveille, je ris aussi essayant d'être le plus normal possible aux yeux de se jeune étudiant, qui allais nous aidez a répandre la rumeur de mon histoire à son insu. Je retirais le chapeau toujours en sourient et écoutant la discutions de Bella et de Mike.

- C'est qui lui ? cracha-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Noah Cullen, c'est le neveu de Carlisle.

Une moue de mécontentement se dessinait sur le visage du jeune garçon.

- Se sont tous des mannequins dans cette famille on dirait.

- Tu croix ? répondit Bella qui avait localisé le problème, car Mike était jaloux, de la beauté de la famille Cullen, ainsi que la relation qu'entretenais Ed et Bella, il voyait en moi un deuxième concurrent pour l'amour de la belle Bella. (on en apprend tous les jours).

- Moi je le trouve très gentils sans plus. (bien joué Bella)

- Ah bon, (sont ton était redevenu calme et une sincère curiosité le submergea soudain) comment se fait-il qu'il emménage chez son oncle ?

Bella lui raconta ma fausse histoire, dans tous ses détails indiscrets, prouvant ainsi à Mike que je n'entendais rien, et qu'il n'y avait pas de lien trop intime entre nous, pour qu'il ait une bonne image de moi.

- Il est très gentils tu sais, je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien, et si tu allais te présenter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Dit-il en regardant Esmée avec une certaine appréhension.

Esmée avait compris que c'était elle qui l'empêchait de venir me voir, mine de rien elle se dirigea dans le fond du magasin faisant semblant d'avoir trouvé quelque chose qui l'intéressait. Mike se détendit aussitôt.

- Tu as raison dit-il à Bella, ça ne doit pas être facile d'arriver en milieu d'année et de ne connaître personne que ça propre famille, en plus il à vraiment l'air sympa, tu m'accorde deux minutes ?

- Bien sur.

Bella se retourna vivement sûrement pour me prévenir qu'il arrivait, nos yeux se rencontrèrent je lui fis un clin d'œil pour la rassurer, elle me répondit par un sourire timide.

- Salut, je m'appelle Mike Newton, tu es Noah Cullen si je ne me trompe pas.

Ça façon d'entamer la conversation me fit sourire, les humains étaient si prévisible, qu'il était très facile à manipuler.

- En effet, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi, Bella ma déjà parler de ses amis, toi, Angéla, Ben. Enfin je peux mettre au moins un nom sur un visage.

- Tu restes longtemps ici ?

Je fis mine d'être peiner pas cette question et semblant aussi d'essayer de mal le caché, j'avais l'impression de jouer dans une pièce de théâtre (en faite je m'amusais bien… oh je deviens comme Emmett) je rigolais intérieurement et lui répondit.

- Je ne sais pas la décision ne m'appartient pas, je verré bien le temps qu'il mettent pour se mettre d'aco…., enfin bref, je ne sais pas. (quel talent je vous jure)

Je restais évasif sur ma réponse, je ne devais pas savoir que Bella lui avait déjà parlé de ma « fausse » situation familiale.

Lui savais qu'il avait fait un faut pas et essaya de passer à autre chose.

- Forks est une belle petite ville on si habitue très vite, bon ces vrai qu'il pleut quasi la totalité de l'année mais on a quand même droit à des jours de beau temps, tu vas sûrement allez camper avec le reste de ta famille tu verras il y a de très beau paysages.

Il s'interrompit, ayant dit cette tirade dans un seul souffle, j'en profitais pour reprendre la parole. D'un coup il regarda loin derrière moi, Esmée devait revenir vers nous, et sa le mettait mal à l'aise, je décidais donc de mettre un terme à la conversation.

- J'aime le camping, c'est une passion familiale dirait-on. Je commence les cours demain on se verra peut être au bahut (Emmett m'avais fait réciter tout les synonymes pour dire école, car il trouvait mon langage trop… assommant. N'importe quoi.).

- À demain alors, salut.

- Salut.

- Tu t'es déjà fait un ami à se que je vois. Me dit Esmée me dépassant, les bras chargé d'objets qu'elle allait acheter pour moi.

- Ami est un bien grand mot, je dirais une connaissance, mais ses vrais qu'il a l'air sympa, rassurer moi, tout ça n'est pas pour moi ?

- Bien sur que si, pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tout se matériel, pas même de sac de couchage.

- Tu le sais, je le sais, mais Mike lui l'ignore.

- Et vous allez vous ruiner pour sauver les apparences ?

- Me ruiner, cette petite facture, tu es vraiment loin du compte, et ces justement se que nous faisons ici, sauver les apparences.

- À cette réplique je n'avais plus rien comme arguments, et elle le savait, nous rejoignîmes Bella au comptoir.

Nous étions sortis du magasin, nous remontions en voiture. Esmée et Bella me montraient la ville en long en large et en travers, on c'était bien plus tout les trois, Esmée m'avais acheté mes livres de cours, un sac qu'elle me laissa choisir, j'optais pour un sac pendant à une lanière gris noir, elle m'acheta aussi un téléphone portable, « on ne sait jamais, tu ne seras peut être pas toujours accompagné de l'un de nous, il vaut mieux prévoir ». Nous avions délaissé la voiture pour se promener dans le parc, le soleil commençait à disparaître quand nous retournions enfin à la maison.


	10. maman jusqu'au bout

Esmée avait pensé à préparer le souper le matin même, elle n'eu cas réchauffer au four, Bella et moi étions installé à la cuisine, une odeur alléchante de lasagne préparé maison nous donnais l'eau à la bouche, mon ventre se fit entendre, Bella me regarda, et se mis à rire quand le sien fit de même.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici, dit Edward en passant la porte de la cuisine, vous avez passez une bonne journée ?

- Excellente merci et la tienne ? bien chassé ? lui demanda Bella en se plaçant à son côté, une fois qu'Edward était dans la même pièce qu'elle, il lui était impossible de rester loin de lui.

- Long sens toi, mais au moins je n'aurais pas à partir pendant la nuit pour me nourrir.

Tout en disant ces mots il approcha ça tête pour déposer un délicat baiser sur son front.

Esmée réapparu dans la pièce et demanda directement à Edward.

- Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ?

- Ils vont arriver, je les ai distancé, en faite merci de m'avoir prévenu que vous étiez rentré.

- Je me suis dit que Bella avait du te manquer pendant cette longue journée. Lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Ed souris, j'en déduisis qu'Esmée lui parlais mentalement.

J'entendis les autres passer la porte d'entrée, je vis Emmett qui s'avançais droit sur moi et il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Salut touriste, alors la ville te plaît ? salut joli Bella.

À ces mots les joues de Bella devinrent d'un rouge soutenu, évidemment s'était l'intention d'Emmett et il rigola sens retenue, puis il revint à moi.

- Ca vas t'es pas trop fatiguer ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- Alice avait l'intention de te demander une séance privée.

Une balle de baise ball venant du salon traversa la pièce pour frapper avec force sur le cuire chevelu d'Emmett, en une seconde à peine il était partis dans le salon et nous entendions le rire cristallin d'Alice, ainsi que le ricanement de Jasper.

Plus un bruit ne nous parvint du salon, Esmée nous avais servis nos assiettes et j'attendais que Bella commence à manger, elle allait porter la première fourchette à sa bouche mais Edward l'arrêta, puis il demanda à Esmée mine de rien.

- Maman, sa ne te gêne pas si Bella mange dans ma chambre pour cette fois ?

Esmée était aussi surprise que moi, mais elle lui répondit quand même d'une voix charmante.

- Bien sur.

Edward souleva Bella dans ces bras, qui, elle, tenait son assiette, essayant de ne pas renverser, puis il disparu côté salon.

Esmée et moi-même nous regardions sens rien comprendre, puis elle haussa les épaules et retourna près de son four, tandis que moi je me mis à manger paisiblement, je me demande bien pourquoi Edward, qui à généralement une patience d'ange, est tout à cou pressée d'être seul à seul avec Bella ? Même pour des sujets urgents, il prenait toujours le temps qu'il fallait pour laisser Bella se rassasier.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Alice s'assoire à mon côté, plus besoin de chercher la cause de ma soudaine solitude, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se tordre les mains et à chercher ses mots, je ne faisais pas si peur que ça ! Si ?

- Noah je voulais…

- Je sais et je suis tout à fait d'accord, mais avant j'aimerais juste finir mon repas, elle me sourit et resta à mon côté, me regardant manger, Esmée venais près de nous pour voire si je voulais une deuxième assiette.

- Oui avec plaisir lui répondis-je les yeux pleins de malice, Esmée compris tout de suite que je voulais faire marchée Alice, elle me sourit en retour en disant qu'elle devait d'abord réchauffer le four car la lasagne avait déjà refroidit, Alice émit une plainte à déchirer le cœur, tandis que nous nous régalions de se spectacle, elle nous lança un regard noir.

- Je rigole, Mais je pense qu'il me faudra reprendre des forces après cet entretien privé.

- Je t'apporterais moi-même ton assiette quand nous aurons fini, répondit Alice que la bonne humeur avait déjà regagner.

Je me tournais sur mon tabouret pour lui faire face, vidant ma tête de tout se qui ne concernais pas Alice, me concentrant, je me demandais mentalement de voire son passé à une époque plus heureuse de sa vie.

- Prête ?

- Prête.

Nous nous regardions dans les yeux, elle ne pensait qu'à mes yeux, moi la regardant intensément je vis encore une fois à qu'elle point elle était belle, je voyais la bonté ressortir de ces yeux d'or, je me sentais prêt, je pris sa main dans la mienne je sentis que j'allais bientôt sombrer dans un de ses souvenir, avant que ma vue ne se brouille je vis le visage d'Alice perdre tout expression, puis elle fit une grimace que je crus reconnaître comme de la douleur, je mis mes doigt sur sa tempe, voulant la soulager, mais se n'était pas de la douleur, c'était une vision, je vis des flash de ses souvenir, j'était enfin en transe mais je n'y était pas aller seul cette fois, je sentis la présence d'Alice elle voyait se que je voyait et vice versa, je retirais mes doigts de sa tempe mais gardant sa main dans la mienne, la connexion étant faite elle continuait à voir se que je voyais, La petite Alice avec son père, elle courait pour lui échapper ? Non c'était un jeu, car il l'avait rattrapé et lavait pris dans ces bras, tout deux riait à n'en plus s'avoir parlé. Un autre déjà, toute la famille était à table et mangeais de bon cœur. Là Elle était avec sa sœur, elles essayaient des robes que leur mère reprisait ensuite pour qu'elles soient à la bonne taille. Je me vis tomber sur le carrelage de la cuisine, aux prises avec de violentes convulsions, la vision d'Alice, nos esprits était relier par mes doigts sur sa tempe, il fallait que j'arrive à retirer cette connexion, j'allais de plus en plus mal, j'étais tellement faible, ayant grande peine à respirer, la tête me tournai et me faisais un mal de chien, les battements de mon cœur allais de plus en plus vite, j'entendais le sang battre à mes oreilles, un trou béant se creusais malicieusement dans mon estomac, et tout sa ne faisais qu'empirer à chaque seconde, Alice s'en rendais compte, mais elle était tout aussi paralyser que moi, je sentais sa frustration devant son impuissance. Je la vis petite dans les bras de sa mère, les yeux plein de larmes en regardant son père creusé un trou, déposant leur chien, qui, malheureusement était arrivé en fin de vie. J'entendis quelqu'un rentrer dans la cuisine, marqua un temps de pause, puis des bruits de pas plus précipiter, la personne qui venait d'entré pris Alice dans ces bras l'emmenant plus loin, rompant de ce fait la connexion, mais le mal était fait, pas moyen de me réveillé totalement j'étais conscient de leur fait et geste mais les souvenirs envahissait encore mon esprit, « entre deux eaux » pensais-je, Alice parla et je compris que pour elle c'était fini, au moins elle allait bien. Les souvenirs était plus présent, plus douloureux, non pas qu'il était triste, non, mais pour moi, j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau n'arrivais plus a assimilé toute ces choses, que chaque bruits résonnais dans tout mon corps, je sentis un grand choc, puis les convulsions commencèrent, la vision d'Alice revins dans mon esprit, voila ca vision accomplie, je réalisais que le choc que j'avais ressentis n'était autre que mon atterrissage sur le sol. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ca avait duré mais à un moment je vis un visage familier, j'avais du mal à me concentrer car j'avais en arrière plan les souvenirs d'Alice, un peu des miens aussi, depuis que je n'étais plus en connexion avec elle, et se visage qui me regardais et qui me parlais, je ne l'entendais pas mais ces lèvres bougeais. Mes convulsions étaient arrivées à leur maximum, car je ne sentais même plus le sol, le visage devenait flou et les visions s'estompaient, puis, d'un coup, les visions, comme les convulsions stoppèrent, le visage redevint clairement visible, et je pus enfin l'identifier, c'était Emmett (bien sûr, lui, qui coûte que coûte essaye de me protéger) et à quelque centimètre de lui, Carlisle. Je croyais qu'il était à l'hôpital ? Il n'aurait pas pus revenir aussi vite, me serai-je trompée ?

- J'ai appelé l'hôpital pour joindre Carlisle, nous n'arrivions pas à te faire revenir de ta transe, ni à calmer tes convulsions, il a eu largement le temps de revenir tu es resté comme ça pendant plus d'une heure, ont ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Je suis désolé Noah, si j'avais eu cette vision plus tôt j'aurais pus…

Je l'arrêtais, voulant prendre une voix assurée, mais je ne sus que murmurer :

- Arrête Alice, tout va bien, et puis regarde le bon côté des choses, tu as pus voire quelques bribes de ton passé.

- J'en aurais été heureuse, si le prix à payer n'avais pas été si douloureux pour toi, ou si toutefois sa avait été moi qui en avait fait les frais.

Un silence s'installa, je regardais Emmett qui me dévisageait.

- Tu te sens bien ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ça va allez merci. Mais je mangerais bien quelque chose. Dis-je pour que la tension qui régnait dans la pièce s'allège un peu.

- Justement ton assiette est sur la table, je t'avais promis que je me chargerais de te sustenter. Me dit Alice.

Comme je ne bougeais pas, elle continua.

- Je croyais que tu avais faim ?

- Ben oui.

- Alors qu'attends-tu ? tu ne voudrais quand même pas manger par terre ?

- J'essaie de me lever depuis que j'ai repris mes esprits, mais sans succès.

Je rougis, je n'aimais pas montrer mes faiblesses, et encore moins devant toute la famille réuni.

Emmett plus vif que l'éclaire, me souleva de terre, et je me retrouvais percher dans ses bras, je ne pus retenir un :

- woh ! woh !

- Fallait le dire tout de suite, taxi Emmett express pour vous servir, si vous n'êtes pas totalement satisfait de nos service, le trajet vous sera entièrement rembourser.

- Le siège n'est pas conforme aux règles de sécurité, et le chauffeur agace son client, ca vaux aussi comme motif de remboursement ?

Emmett me regarda stupéfait de ma répartie, puis éclata de rire ainsi que tous les autres d'ailleurs, puis il regarda brièvement Edward, celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. (Que lui avait-il encore dit ?)

Il me déposa enfin sur une chaise avec accoudoir pour plus de stabilité, tandis qu'Alice déplaça mon assiette pour qu'elle soi juste devant moi, vu qu'Emmett m'avais changé de place.

Il prit ma fourchette et piqua dans un morceau de lasagne en me l'amenant juste à quelque centimètre de ma bouche.

- Ca va allez ou faut que je te donne la béqué ? me dit-il railleur.

Je rougis de plus belle, il n'allait pas me lâcher de si tôt.

- Ca suffit Emmett, il va très bien s'en sortir. Dit Esmée (j'adore cette femme)

- Maintenant que la crise est passée je vous suggère de vous remettre à vos activités respectives. Reprit-elle d'une voix charmante mais ferme (est-ce que j'ai déjà dis que j'adorais cette femme ?).

Emmett ne bougea pas, il m'observait encore, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi aussi Emmett, je suppose que tu as mieux à faire que de regarder Noah manger.

Il regarda Esmée, en croisant ces yeux il vit que sa mère ne lui demandait pas de partir, non, c'étais un ordre formelle.

- Son sourire s'effaça quelque peux, c'est la que je me rendis compte toute l'importance qu'Esmée avait à leur yeux, et comment elle se faisait respecter, leur petite mascarade de famille pour les humains, n'en était pas vraiment une, elle était belle et bien la mère de famille, et tous la respectais et l'aimais comme t'elle.

- A toute à l'heure alors, me dit-il, salut m'an. Lança-t-il à Esmée un doux sourire aux lèvres en quittant la pièce.

- Désolée, me dit-elle, mais tu connais Emmett.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais souris tout de même, je savais qu'il lui manquerait cruellement si jamais il venait à partir.

Je regardais mes bras qu'Emmett avais disposé sur la table pour que j'ai plus facile à les déplacer pour manger, il avait beau me taquiner, discrètement il essayait de m'aider. J'essayais de bouger mes mains, il n'y eu qu'un léger soubresaut qui se produisit, je poussais un soupire de découragement puis releva la tête, j'avais soupiré instinctivement, je ne voulais pas qu'Esmée l'entende, mais trop tard, elle me regarda, inclina la tête sur le côté, vint s'assoire près de moi, pris la fourchette et me la mis juste devant la bouche, puis me dit.

- Je crois que tu n'as pas trop le choix.

- Je pense aussi en effet, désoler de vous accaparé, je suis sur que vous avez beaucoup mieux à faire vous aussi.

- M'occuper d'un de mes enfants n'est en rien une contrainte, je dirais plutôt mon passe temps favoris.

Ma gorge se serra, c'étais la première fois qu'elle me disait que j'étais un de ses fils, qu'elle belle phrase, je revis ce moment avec délice en espérant ne jamais l'oublier ainsi que son sourire à se moment la.

C'est elle, alors, qui entrepris de me nourrir, loin des regards, se qui je dois dire n'étais pas pour me déplaire, c'étais déjà assez humiliant comme ça, enfin pour moi, car Esmée avait l'air heureuse de me donné la « béqué » comme avait dit Emmett tout à l'heure.

- Je peux vous pausez une question ?

- Bien sûr, à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Veux-tu bien s'il te plaît arrêter de me vouvoyez, généralement dans une famille on se tutoie.

- Se n'étais pas le cas dans mon ancienne famille vo.. enfin, tu sais, je croix avoir gardé quelques habitudes inconsciemment, je te promets de me corrigé.

- Alors pause ta question.

Elle m'avait enfourné une autre fourchette je dus mastiquer assez vite pour lui répondre, enfin j'avalais ma bouché.

- Vous avez l'air heureuse de me donner à manger. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, et bien vois tu … avant que je ne te réponde, sais tu dans quelle circonstance je suis devenu un vampire ?

- Non. Lui dis-je avide de savoir.

- Je me suis jeté d'une falaise par désespoir, j'avais accouché quelques jours plus tôt. le premier matin, j'allais chercher mon fils dans sa chambre dès que je fus réveillé, j'étais plutôt surprise car il avait dormis toute sa nuit sens demander à manger, je suis donc allez le chercher, et quand je me suis pencher sur son berceau il était la à me regarder, les yeux grand ouvert, il ma souris, je l'avais appelé Victor en hommage à mon écrivain favori. Enfin, donc la journée se passa bien et le soir venu je le remonte coucher pour la nuit, le lendemain pareil, il n'avait pas réclamé pendant la nuit, le matin un peu plus sereine je vais le chercher pour le faire déjeuner, il avait les yeux fermé, j'ai voulu le prendre pour le réveillé, ces la que je m'aperçu qu'il était glacé, j'ai pris son pou, écouter son cœur, vérifier sa respiration, rien de rien, mon fils était mort pendant la nuit, le docteur avait dit que c'était la mort subite du nourrisson, très fréquent parait-il. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Le jour même, dans l'après midi, je me suis promener près des grandes falaises, je n'avais pas prévu dis finir mes jours, avant que je ne vois l'océan, et la distance entre lui et les falaises, lui qui m'apporterais la mort, promesse de paix et de repos et peut-être de bonheur si j'y retrouvais mon fils. Je passais à l'acte avant même de l'avoir décidé, ça à été très vite, les secours son arrivé je me suis retrouver à la morgue alors que je respirais encore. Ces la que je vis un ange, enfin se que je croyais être un ange, Carlisle était pencher sur moi il me dit à l'oreille « je peux te sauver, le veux tu ? » sa à été très vite d'un côté j'étais tellement malheureuse d'avoir perdu ma seul raison de vivre, et un ange viens me demander s'il pouvait me sauver, d'avoir vu son visage m'avais déjà redonné un peu de courage, mais vu que je ne répondais pas il continua, « tu ne sera plus seul, jamais, je t'emmènerais et essayerai de te rendre un peu du bonheur qui ta été retirer aujourd'hui » alors il savais le pourquoi de mon geste, et de savoir qu'il ne voulais qu'une chose, que je vive pour qu'il puisse me rendre heureuse, moi une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Je le regardai dans les yeux essayant de comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça, j'y ai vu tellement d'amour et de tendresse, que je saisi ma dernière chance, j'étais trop faible pour parler alors je lui fis un léger signe de la tête. Encore aujourd'hui je ne regrette pas mon geste, Carlisle est l'homme de ma vie, et il a remplis sa promesse à bien des égards, me rendent la plus heureuse des femmes.

Elle resta la sans bouger, les yeux dans le vague, revivant avec émotion ses souvenir si difficiles et pourtant si beau, elle prit mon assiette vide, se leva, et retourna près du four pour me resservir, j'étais chamboulé par son histoire et ma tête me semblais lourde tout à coups, elle me parlait encore, mais je ne comprenais plus rien, je mis ma tête sur la table réussissant avec penne à bouger un de mes bras pour l'y glisser sous elle. Je n'entendais même plus Esmée, en faite je ne voyais plus rien non plus…


End file.
